Legend of Zelda: Hour of Darkness
by The Bunyip
Summary: Legend of Zelda in a darker older Hyrule. The world is dying, Gannondorf has the triforce, Link is defeated and all hope seems lost. But there might be one way left to save Hyrule. There could be one way but its risky and Link is not sure he can do it...
1. Chapter 1

Nabooru's Journal Day 1

For nearly one hundred years now the sun has been setting over Hyrule and there seems no respite from the trauma it has caused our land. How strange is that not day, not night just sunset? Perpetual sunset, with no end in sight. Life as we know it is dying. It's more than the lasting effects of years without night, those who can sense it, like me, know that the setting sun is just another symptom of a greater cause. A much more sinister cause.

The world is dying, it has been for some time now. The forces that once held Hyrule together are now failing. It is as though the gods themselves have forsaken us or are dying as well.

I will no longer suffer to see my people tormented like this. The rivers are running dry. The plants are dead or dying. Rain seldom falls and when it does it is fierce and relentless tearing apart this fragile place. The forces of magic are fading into the ether and the ether is fading into the void. This is truly the end of Hyrule. And my people will not be here to end with it. Like the Shiekah from the days of old and the ancient Hylians before them, we will leave this place to die.

I finally managed to convince the elders to see reason. This would have been managed sooner if I was made an elder, as is my right! But I have managed so far without being among them and I will manage my tribe's fate as best I can now. The elders have agreed with my plea to exile our people from this land. We will journey out of this dying place until we find somewhere where the sun will rise on a new bright future. Or set on us once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Nabooru's Journal Day 2

The tribe is together now, mostly. While some have opted to remain in Hyrule and die with the land, Gerudos from across the land have gathered to us and we have begun the long trek across the ancient desert. We hope to follow what we think was the path of the Hylians and Shiekah. We should make it over the far mountains in some weeks. Our best sources tell us that beyond that lies a great forest and an endless ocean beyond that. Providing it hasn't already been swallowed by the great darkness.

Listen to an old woman entertaining herself with a notion of a children's fairy tale. It would be almost embarrassing… except.

Except I don't believe it to be just a fairy story anymore. Whispers reach my ears about the great expanse beyond our lands that light no longer reaches. Swallowed by the darkness they have become the shadow lands. They are the stuff of fear and legend. Dark places where monsters from beyond our imagination lurk and wait.

What is more is that they seem to be growing. Each time I have heard of a report about the shadow lands it is about a closer destination. As a young girl the far ports of Easthold beyond the great ocean. As a young woman I heard tales of the Isles of the lesser Bemacians. During my master training it was the deep jungle past the trading ports in the lands due south. And a few weeks ago it had reached the other side of Death Mountain. Although I am not sure of just how much truth is behind the latest report.

For those born after the last sunrise the darkness is a strange and mysterious thing. They have never experienced it like only few alive have. From what I have heard they have every right to fear these shadow lands and the terrors that haunt its depths. Though some may deny it the sun IS setting, as much as a few cubits down the sky every ten years some astrologers think. As it sets the dark lands grow and its beasts become bolder. When the sun does set over the horizon it is these demons that will inherit the land. No one will survive them.


	3. Chapter 3

Naboou's Journal Day 3

Something has happened of late that required me to explain the delicate structure of tribe as it is between me and the elders.

Ha! The elders! As time goes on there seems more and more of a power struggle between me and the elders. I am the oldest Gerudo save one who is no longer among our number and more and more young Gerudos are deferring to me instead of the elders. The fools they are, if the elders made me one of them they would not have me usurping their perceived control over the tribe but still they will not. They cannot seem to look past my shame, my so called curse and so as our tradition demands I will never be made an elder. This does not matter to me any more. With the young Gerudos loosing faith with the elders fast, my opinion is being respected more and more. I hope this does not lead to open conflict among my people.

It would break my heart more then I could take. As time goes on either the elders will see sense or the youngsters will. I hope it is the young, they are the future of out tribe and I never did care much for the old fools who call themselves elders.

Now for the reason there is such a stir.

I would never have believed it if I was told only yesterday. A Hylian!

Advance scouts found him unconscious in the desert sands. Thankfully they were Samu and Neretti old friends of my daughters, trusted warriors. Because of them the young Hylian was brought before me and not the elders. Of course they didn't like that but I have made him my charge until he wakes and they cannot touch him. This was our most openly public disagreement to date and it has visibly divided the tribe. There are now those who support me and those who support the elders. No one remains neutral.

This trouble is secondary to the discovery of a Hylian boy amongst the dunes. It has truly caught my interest. I find myself filled with questions and yet ready myself with answers for any he might have. The only other thing we know about his so far is his name, engraved on the hilt of the sword we found with him.

LINK


	4. Chapter 4

Nabooru's Journal Day 4 Part 1

Still young Link sleeps. He cannot be roused by anyone, or perhaps he will not be roused. All signs suggest that he will live. His injuries, though minor, were treated and we have tried to keep him hydrated as best we can. His only chance is hope, the hope we all have that he will wake. We have taken him with us in our great caravan, he sleeps in my carriage. Though I will not leave the reins of the horses to tend to him, he is never left alone. Neretti or Turema take turns watching him.

The elders have all but anathematized me. They will never dare, for all their bravado and talk, they hide behind tradition and still fear me for who I am. They are testing me, pushing me to see if they can provoke me to give them a reason to condemn me. I will give them no such satisfaction.

A voice! Neretti calls from inside, the boy is waking. I will leave the reins to her now while I see to the lad. There are some things I must know.

Nabooru's Journal Day 4 Part 2

Disappointing at best. Perhaps I had been expecting too much.

The Hylian knows nothing, no memory and no past. Interesting. He questioned me on the expected, who I was and where we were going. I told him all I could and explained to him the nature of our travel across the desert. I could see that he was a warrior, something he later confirmed, although he retains no memory he at least maintains a basic understanding of what a warrior is.

I swore a long time ago that I would never take another warrior apprentice but perhaps there is some mutual benefit that could be gained from training this lad, this young warrior. What is more, there is something special about this boy I cannot seem to determine.

As we stopped to make camp for the night I sent him with Neretti to see the elders. Though I despise them, he is a newcomer to the tribe and certain traditions need to be respected.

I can reflect on the talk we had and I see several things right away. Link is very quiet, apart from a few questions he asked me he barely said a word. He listens well and retains knowledge well. Perhaps it is a symptom of having an empty mind that it becomes filled quickly. He seems to be able to perceive more then the average person can. He looks right at you when you speak, right _through_ you sometimes.

It is enough to say that I am intrigued by him.

I have decided he could be worthy of my training but before he does I will need to test him. I have a feeling that he will decide to accept. What does he have to lose after all?


	5. Chapter 5

Nabooru's Journal Day 5

I feel I must make mention of what happened last night. It was strange enough that it caught much of my attention and yet I could not really say why. Perhaps it is only because I have seen more into the nature of my new young friend.

As the evening meal was finished the tribe gathered around the smoldering embers of the camp fire and began to play music. A beautiful thing it was, the tribe seemed to forget, for a moment, all of their conflict and simply enjoyed the festivities. At the start I stayed by my carriage with my young friend keeping me company. I dismissed him early so he could go and enjoy himself with the others around the fire. He lingered as though he was unsure if to have me join him out there. Though he said nothing I could tell by the way he was looking at me. I really did laugh out loud with the thought, telling him I was much too old I made him hurry or he would be feeling the hard end of my boot. It attracted a strange sort of smile from him and I watched him run down to join the others.

He was welcomed well by our people. One elder, Koume, actually announcing him a friend to the tribe and that he will be under Gerudo protection as long as he remains with us. This brought upon a bout of louder music and dancing. We Gerudos have little to celebrate so when we do have an excuse we don't let it go to waste. Ironically my young friend remained shy through a celebration that was practically in his honor. I could see the truth in it. Link is a humble young man, this is the mark of a true warrior. He should be wary of that, Humility will not work so well for every circumstance.

With Koume's blessing over him and Kotake's eventual praise Link was an immediate hit with the tribe. He seemed from the start the sort of character no one could not bring them self to dislike. He is always so nice and polite to others, not to mention courteous and respectful to his elders. Even me. He kept this demeanor even when he was swept up by the dance. Possibly this was because the old mothers only saw in him a potential son in law and he knew it too. They have slim pickings amongst Gerudo men. Though small in number they are not as scarce as the time of a legend in our tribe's history when there was only one man in 100 years of our history. It was a good night and even the elders were agreeable, even though they are contemptible old hags.

In amongst the dancing and singing I watched Link very closely. He was quite captivated by the songs and ballads of our tribe. Our songs have no real lyrics to speak of. We only play music that flowed from our hearts. It comes from the heart of the self the heart of the Gerudos and the heart of the land. Weaved into the notes and chords there is more then just music. There is so much more that I once thought only a real Gerudo could understand. In each song there is a story. The songs carry a story of an adventure, a tale of sorrow or something like a ballad to the wind shaped dunes and the life that resides there. This how I looked at Link hardest at the times where he was only listening to, no, feeling the music. Each story and emotion and picture was captured in his heart. He may not know it but this is a rare thing indeed. I had a feeling there was more to him then the eye would tell from the moment he was first laid before me after being found in the dunes. More often then not in my old age I am right.

This is the power that music has. It can reach into your soul and make you feel and think and wonder. It is an ancient form of magic that not many truly understand. When left unchecked it will capture your heart and lead you where ever it bids you to go and there is no escape. This is what I saw in Link. No, I saw more then that, I watched the music reach to him and then I watched him reach back. Not physically but with his soul, he has the magic of music in him. I am not sure if he knows it yet or if it is something that comes to him as naturally as breathing. Either way he has no idea how truly rare his gifts are.

This brings me to today. Still recovering from last night we have not broken camp. We have plenty of time to travel out of Hyrule according to the elders and once again we find ourselves at odds. So much for the pleasantries of last night. The old hags nearly provoked me again this morning but I was saved by the quick appearance of Link who I had sent to collect Samu. He bowed respectfully to them and stood at my side as if waiting for me to command him. How humorous, he is already taking on the mantle of my apprentice without knowing. Just as quickly I dismissed the elders and the argument we were having. They didn't like that, after all how dare I dismiss them?

Link caught me laughing about it later and for his benefit I explained to him some of the nature of the conflict between the elders and my self. Again he proved what a good listener he was, never taking a side or casting judgment. Perhaps he is just what an old woman needs, a polite young man to endure her ranting about other old women.

I think I am really becoming impressed with this lad so I started my test for him, the training where he will prove to me that he is ready to accept my training.

Because I am so angry with the wrinkled old prunes who call themselves elders I will kill two birds with one stone. Or if you look at it another way, it is five decrepit old bats with one Hylian.

I tasked him with retrieving for me articles which I know to be kept in the tents and carriages of each elder and one final trinket that belongs to me. But I have not yet told him the last belongs to me. I wanted it to be a nasty shock for him. He looked as though he was having some moral conflict about stealing but I assured him that it would all come to good in the end. He didn't really believe me but I didn't need him to, I just needed him to obey me.

I had Samu follow him and she reported that he was diligent in his chore and I witnessed his prompt return each time with something stolen from the elders. He took from Sarai, who is a vain old fool, her prized gold earrings. He liberated an unopened bottle of wine from Salomae who is a pretentious snob. Three helpings of preserved meat from the hidden cache Taranae thinks I don't know about because she is a lazy fatso who doesn't care for anything that has nothing to do with her getting fed and bloated. The next two would have been a little hared for him but he returned them both at the same time for me. Koume's broomstick and Kotake's scepter.

Those items would have taken some skill to remove from their owners. This alone was enough to convince me Link was worth of being trained but I was not finished with him yet. I had been stirring up mischief all day and I was not quite ready to stop.

The final test for Link was for him to find and steal an old shield of Hylian design that I came into possession of in my youth. Gerudo fighting style has no place for a shield but as a Hylian I think me may put it to good use. He did not know it was one of my possessions until I ambushed him shrieking that he was a thief and attacking him. He was horrified at first, pure terror in his eyes as he looked at me. I am not surprised, he probably heard all about my reputation from the tribe's folk as he was going about his task. Although I am old I am still a formidable opponent as Link soon learned. He stood his ground against me and as the fight went on, I even persuaded him to land a few blows against me. I stopped the fight then. This was all the evidence I needed to see and he was beginning to wear me down. I called out Samu who had been watching in readiness to come to my defense if I so needed. She and I revealed the nature of the test to Link and I sent her away to replace all the stolen belongings. Link seemed almost hurt, as much as he tried not to let it show. He was not at all familiar with being used and having to steal and being ambushed and accused of criminal acts and then fighting a friend. He is too innocent but I will soon change that. Innocence has its place in youth and it is time Link became a man. He is too much the product if a time long gone. Link is very much a Hylian, he is everything they were reputed to be in the old times but to survive in this new world I will have to make him something more.


	6. Chapter 6

Nabooru's Diary Day 6

Today we broke camp and continued our way into exile. It will be a challenge to train Link while traveling in a caravan but I will do my best.

I caught Link in a curious way today. I spied him writing in a book much like I write in this journal. When there was a break in our training I took a chance to steal a glance through the pages, it seems rather then recording his day to day events he is merely writing down things that seem of interest to him. A diagram of camp, a record of the small celebration, a description of others he has met since his discovery and how we relate and also a song written crudely in ancient Gerudo language. I recognized it as one that was sung two nights earlier. It is a child's rhyme more then a song but I took the time to translate the first part of it on his page, I will withhold the second half for now. The translation reads:

The earth will pause fastest before the quake.

The sky will sit calmest before the storm

The light will shine brightest before the dark

Beware beware the illusion of peace

Prepare prepare for the oncoming turmoil

I may choose to reveal the second half in some time but this will be enough to keep him busy for the moment. He needs to focus on his training. I had finished with him today so I sent him to see Samu and Neretti for additional training. Although he is skilled with the sword and is taking well to the shield, Samu and Neretti specialize in things like saddlery, archery, tool work, knives and thievery. They will give him a good workout before he returns to me tonight. It is also important that he is learning, exercising with his mind and not just training.

I suggested he might see the elders again today. He seems to think my opinion of them is single minded and biased but he has only seen their public face, he will need to know their true natures. I told him to disregard everything they say as a lie until proven true, this is essential when dealing with them. Also to look more into what they do not say then to what they do say. They are a tricky bunch and it will be good learning for Link to determine just how tricky. He is too trusting, he will need to learn some more caution. If I cannot teach him an experience with the elders will.

I might be of the opinion that I should leave my tribe to exile while I remain in Hyrule. I would do it if it weren't for some complications. (Crossed out and unintelligible). But that is unimportant now.

The conflict in my tribe has reached boiling point. There are open arguments, even fights as to weather we should have even left Hyrule at all. Some are starting to doubt the so called wisdom of the elders, this is good. Others blame my own personal campaign against the elders as a cause for the trouble we are now in, not so good. I fear we may divide after all. Though I had hoped it would not happen we are going to become two Gerudo tribes for the first time in our history. It has not happened yet but I can see the wheels turning.

It amazes me just how fast Link is learning, his sponge like mind absorbs everything we teach and can recall the action and lesson at a whim. He is a gifted student and a teachers dream. He may even be ready for the trials as soon as tomorrow. This will remain to be seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Nabooru's Journal Day 7

Link's training now occupies more of my thoughts then I would have anticipated. It is something of the warrior spirit inside of me, I am rediscovering the thrill and rush of battle through new eyes. Each time Link learns something new or does something successful I feel his excitement as he does. It is as it should be. This is a true bond between master and apprentice. It is not something that I have experienced since I trained my daughters or before that when I was once a young apprentice warrior.

Again I make mention of my daughters although more painfully this time, the memories Link has brought forth have become fresh once more. Although I sincerely devote my efforts into training Link I am so much reminded of my beloved daughters. Every aspect reminds me of how I once taught them and fills me with sorrow and regret.

I have not spoken of them since I saw them last. I did not have the strength but these last few days have given me strength enough to at least write something of them on paper, I miss them terribly. I must see them again, at least once before I die. I hope I have found a way to make this possible but I will have to tell Link the whole story.

Their names were Yasmine and Yasmera. Their father died in battle years ago, before they were old enough to remember him. I raised them as true Gerudo, taught them our arts our culture our songs and our way. I was proud of them and I loved them so dearly. When they were old enough to be initiated into the tribe as adults it was my proudest day and my most sad. My daughters passed the trials with good results, ahead of anyone in recent seasons would remember but soon after, their first assignments were to accompany their uncle, my brother to Hyrule (though I no longer consider him as such I will call him thusly, I will not speak his name for contempt).

They were acting as part of his guard, of course I thought nothing of it at the time because their uncle was a trusted man. He had helped me raise them since their birth, trained them, taught them and loved them as his own. Or so I thought. When my daughters left with him they never returned to me and neither did their uncle. At first I sent messages to them asking when they expected to return. I never received a reply. In my vain hope I continued to send messages demanding their return but to no avail, I thought they had forsaken me. I was wrong.

Oh my daughters forgive my mistake! How could I have believed my own daughters would betray me more then my own heart would? My true betrayer was my brother. His diplomatic emissary to Hyrule extended so long that it became an indefinite residency in Hyrule. He had gained favor in the King's eyes and before long he was titled as a governor of a Hyrule province. Soon after words reached my ears of dreadful things he was doing, I will not repeat them here. I thought he had simply lost his way as a Gerudo and that I could still call him back to us. Again I was wrong, my brother was becoming a tyrant but it was still my daughters that occupied my thoughts. I had to find a way to return them to their mother.

One stormy day that was so dark it reminded me of night, I rode out to Hyrule to confront my brother. He met with me at the gate of his newly erected manor, a gift from the king of Hyrule. The fool had so much abandoned his ways as a Gerudo he had become a common subject of Hyrule! I screeched at him to see reason to stop becoming the monster he was turning in to but he did not listen. He taunted and teased me until I made a tragic mistake. In hindsight I can see that it was his intention to do this to me but he was denying me my daughters and I became furious. He had stolen my daughters and betrayed his tribe. How had I ever trusted this man?

I ignored all my discipline and training and attacked him in my anger. We hardly fought he was superior in his skill and injured me in the process, though I did not strike a single blow on him. My wounds were deep but he had damaged me more then I knew. The witnesses to the ordeal had just seen my strike a governor of Hyrule, there had to be retribution. My brother appealed to the public changing his tone to seem concerned and kindly. He decreed that by Hyrule law I was to be exiled from his province for as long as I lived. Before I was taken away he leaned in close to me and said that should I ever try to return he would make sure my daughters would not only never see me again but they would never see anyone again.

I should have listened. As soon as I had recovered from my injuries I returned to Hyrule but it seemed that as soon as I had left my brother appeared to me. He somehow had known I was returning and confronted me as I reached a nearby town. He mocked me for my blind ignorance and refusal to obey his command. He spoke the whole time as though he was not governor of a province but king of Hyrule. At the end he told me that my daughters would pay for my mistakes and retreated to where he had come from. I have a feeling I know what happened to them and it breaks my heart to think about it. I will not return a third time to Hyrule it would be too foolish. My brother had played me like a well strung lute he would do it again. This is my shame as a warrior, the shame that has hung over my head and prevented my seat on the council of elders.

The only thing I have omitted is why he did take them, I will tell it now. The special thing about my daughters is that they are twins. In Gerudo culture twins are revered for having an affinity for magic. The foolish elders Koume and Kotake have it and had part in training my daughters for their own affinity. In particular my daughters are seers, fortune tellers if one would prefer. They can anticipate events and divine the unknown. This is why my brother has taken them and eventually blinded them. He is using their power for some evil means and I could do nothing about it for their own safety. Until recently.

My discovery of Link has restored my faith of seeing my daughters again. The elders had forbidden any Gerudo of traveling to Hyrule after news reached them of what had happened to me. They claim it is because they wanted no more bad blood between our peoples but I suspect they are working in some sort of cahoots with my brother. Though he claimed them to be foolish as I did they favored him most amongst our tribesmen. Link, however, is not a Gerudo, there is no tribal decree barring his entry to Hyrule. I will send him in my stead to rescue my daughters from their uncle. He will not refuse me, he is too honorable and I have opened my home to him he will feel obliged to return some kind of favor. Perhaps I am using him, so what. I am Gerudo after all, a thief, rouge and brigand. So what if I steal someone else's talents to achieve my own designs. Besides my intentions are pure and I have faith in my charge.

Perhaps I grew somewhat more attached to him then I thought I would. There is something unmistakable about him and yet I cannot place it. He sometimes reminds me of my daughters but is it truly their qualities I see in him or just a common aspect shared by all who are youthful. Such things continue to enter my heart when I thought I had closed its door so tightly. I think I am becoming attached to Link but only as his master who wishes him to succeed in his mission and only because I wish to see my own purposes fulfilled.

I will tell him this story of my daughters at the end of this day, he will then face the trials of a Gerudo warrior. Should he emerge alive I will send him on this quest. Should he fail my last hope is lost.

He will not fail.


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Zelda laments in Hyrule

It has finally happened. The darkness that has threatened our land has descended upon us.

Just as the sun does hang in the sky so too did my father's well being hang in the balance. Although just as the sun does not set many had hoped that my father's health would not fail him. Daily I prayed to any god I thought would listen to spare my father and restore him to his once proud self but it was not to be.

My father the king of Hyrule is dead. I was at his bedside this morning when it happened. He took my hands drew me in close and whispered to me.

"Forgive me, beloved daughter. Everything I did… I thought I did it for Hyrule and its people. I was wrong, please forgive me".

So tragic it is that the man who oversaw the modern revolution of Hyrule is now passing away. It was his leadership that helped to bring about change to our land. An irrigation scheme makes the crops grow again and gives livestock water, heat regulators support homes bombarded with constant sunlight, a rail line and locomotive have brought the north and south together and transport of cargo and people is cheap and efficient. All of these wonderful things and more are supported by the Hyrule towers all erected by my father and Ganondorf together. I cannot help but ask myself if this is what he meant.

After he spoke these final words he closed his eyes and died, although there are now those who dispute it.

His Lordship, Governor Ganondorf of Eldin, one time Diplomatic Emissary of the Gerudo would have the people believe otherwise.

My father's spirit has departed this world, I know it to be true but his body still breathes. On this point Lord Ganondorf has managed to convince other governors to do everything in their power to maintain what is left of his so called life in the hope he will recover. While his intentions seem pure enough to the common observation I could not knowingly trust this man when evil follows him like his own shadow.

The rumors of his deeds cannot escape even the sheltered ears of a princess of Hyrule. This man may well be the root of all problems facing the people in the present day. Perhaps even the failing sun is his doing and the growing darkness that pushes inward from the fringes of our land.

He has spies everywhere watching me constantly. His inquisitors patrol the streets relentlessly striking terror into the hearts of event the most staunch citizen. But amongst his most cruel operations is the heart of his endeavors barely south of Death Mountain in the Goron Mines. I cannot establish any information I have heard as fact so far but the rumors claim all kinds of atrocity.

I have always had a remarkable gift for being able to discern one's true nature and Ganondorf has a simply evil aura about him.

A knock at the door! A servant approaches. I will record his words.

"Highness, the council of governors humbly requests your presence in the throne room as soon as you can manage".

"Very good servant, you are dismissed for the moment".

"Highness, with respect, I am under instruction to escort you to the throne room".

"You will wait for me outside my chambers, it is not appropriate for you to remain here".

He leaves me.

The audacity! To be subject to a summons! And by the governors no less, surely it is apparent they will keep pushing their limits.

This meeting could be some more bad news for Hyrule and its people, I must attend.

It is especially days like this that make me wish my brother was still here. The prince was a brave and noble man who would not have let the governors wrench control of Hyrule from my fathers dying fingers the way they have. I am in need of guidance but he is not here to provide it.

I also miss my childhood caretaker Impa, she was always full of advice and knew the right things to say. She once told me that in the ancient times the royal family could turn to its loyal protectors and advisors the Shiekah but they have long since left our service and our land.

Even so, in a time so dire, I find myself in need of someone from the Shiekah clan.

This is why I am writing to you…

Agahnim.


	9. Chapter 9

Nabooru's Journal Day 8

A memory! My young friend claims to have had his first memory of the time before he was rescued in the sand. It happened while he was sleeping after the trials yesterday.

I am rushing this story to much. I must start from the beginning.

Yesterday Link faced the trials of a Gerudo warrior. They are a series of harsh and demanding challenges designed to test a warrior's strength cunning and resolve. The real trials have become so ritualized that they lack all the originality and inventiveness they once did. Luckily for me the proper trials cannot be conducted because we have traveled so far from home already, so I have had a rare opportunity to be imaginative.

I sent him first out into the canyon walls where I had many surprises prepared for him. I know many smaller monsters to live there as well but with what I have taught him he had no problem handling them.

I followed him at first and watched him pass into the caves in the wall. There he would find a series of tunnels and chambers that would lead him further and further up inside the wall. Each main chamber had a puzzle I set up for him to solve in order for him to proceed. He eventually reached the top because as to be expected he fell for my trap that I had neatly concealed and came crashing down the wall in what is known as the cave falls. The cave falls lead back into the entrance chamber where I was waiting for him.

I explained to him that in the ancient days water used to flow through a network of vertical tunnels that run through this cave which were called the cave falls. I told him that I had set up a trap so that he would return here through one of them. I then explained that the whole place used to be the home to an ancient tribe of people. They used the cave for shelter and water until the water dried up and they learned to live in the desert. In the desert they became strong and determined where they joined with other people to become the Gerudo.

It was no coincidence that his trials were held there I had prolonged his training until the day we were to travel past our people's ancestral home.

To complete his training Link was to defeat me in combat. Something I had total faith in. He was strong fast and smart. Additionally he had the best teacher so there was no chance an old woman like me could stand up to him.

We returned to camp after we had finished and he fell asleep right away. While he was asleep he apparently dreamed what he believes to be his first memory of past events.

He recalls riding on a horse at full gallop but unsure as to say if he is moving towards or away from something. He says the sun was blocked but he was not sure if it was bright or dark. Finally he says he heard screaming but he cannot tell if it is his voice screaming out or if it is someone screaming his name.

I told him to rest and to try and remember everything he can about this dream. The more he thinks about it the more it will come back to him.

More then ever I am reminded of my daughters who would wake in the night in a similar fashion with a cold sweat and an incoherent dream of events. Only my daughters saw visions of the future and Link had a memory of his past.

Things are peculiar to me like that. There is a duality that exists between two opposites that seem so similar and yet so different. Light and dark, right and wrong, hot and cold, up and down, past and future. All these things are so drastically different and yet they are the same. No one can exist without the other they are two separate and yet they are one. This is the nature of things that exist in pairs, the laws of duality that bind and separate them. This is why we Gerudo revere twins.

On that subject, I have informed Link of my daughter plight but I have also informed him of their ability. He knows now that they are powerful seers and I have told him they might be able to help him restore his memories. Who knows if they will or not, I just needed to be sure he would accept this task.

He did accept of course. He went on his way earlier today. He was given farewells by the tribe elders, plenty of supplies and our prayers and blessings. I have complete faith he will succeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Intercepted by Royal Inquisition en route to Ordon

Mr. Malon.

At first allow me to express my sincerest apologies to you.

You remember the young mare I spoke of that emerged one day from the edge of the desert lands wearing full saddle but no rider. I had promised to send her down to you but it would seem that I am unable to send her after all. Apparently the rider came to claim her.

You see there was a name carved into the side of the saddle that I had neglected to mention to you before. It matched the name scratched into the hilt of a sword of a young man who wandered out of the desert this morning. I wasn't sure about him at first and he seemed to get stranger the more I was around him.

For starters I really thought that part of the desert was deserted with the Gerudo people living further north of here, so where did this horse and rider come from?

I was friendly to him at first, thinking he was just passing through but when he first noticed the horse he seemed to know her name. He walked up close to her and said it.

Epona.

When I asked him if he knew the horse he said something about just having remembered it but he was sure this was his horse. How could someone just remember what their horse's name is even if it was his horse?

Later he confirmed it by matching the name on the hilt of his sword to the one on the saddle. Up to this day I had never thought there would be benefits to labeling ones possessions. I tried to protest by saying that I had promised her to you and you were paying me for her care and delivery. He insisted further and offered to reimburse you for the cost of her care and pay more then was offered for the delivery. He was so polite how could I refuse?

The only thing I was to wonder about was when I asked him how he had so much money after wandering out of the desert he further claimed to have found it all in a canyon. How strange is that?

Many apologies again Mr. Malon, I hope you can understand the situation. I am sending this with your Rupees by way of a full refund and an apology.

Sincerely Mr. Norgam


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda's Second letter to Agahnim

I implore you now to hasten to Hyrule castle. Lord Ganondorf has finally secured total control of Hyrule and its people. With my Father's condition and the continued absence of the prince, my brother, the governors have seen fit to declare regency with Ganondorf at its head.

Rather then leave Hyrule in the hands of a young and unprepared princess of royal blood the governors decided to appoint a man of experience and wisdom to uphold the kingdom. My worst fears are becoming a reality Lord Ganondorf is now Regent of Hyrule.

Though it is a sad event, I am unsurprised this has happened. Ganondorf is loved by the people and praised by the aristocracy. He has become a saint in the eyes of the commoners and it was only a matter of time before he found a way to use that to take control. I do not blame them for their blindness and their ignorance as my father too was once fooled by his charm. You will need to know what has led us to this day and why my father has asked my forgiveness. I would tell you in person but for now I am confined to my chambers by the regency council, apparently for my own protection.

On his deathbed my father recounted a tale that happened years before my birth. It was a time of trials and tribulation for the kingdom. Crops were failing, the rain was not falling and the rivers were drying. People were starving and disease was rampant. Revolt was no longer whispered about behind closed doors but instead open demonstrations were made against my grandfather, then king of Hyrule. Seers and prophets proclaimed the day of reckoning to be nigh and many seemed to believe them. As we faced the tipping point of stability or chaos the sun itself began to slow in the sky. For many years it remained motionless and every problem we were facing seemed to worsen.

As the end really did seem in sight a man rode out from the desert accompanied by twin Gerudo seer women and a compliment or warriors. He seemed earnest in his concern for the state of Hyrule as his seer women had seen the trouble facing all of our people. He had knowledge of mystic and ancient magic as well as modern ideas. He proposed a strategy that, with the king's permission, would restore life and stability to Hyrule and the surrounding land asking only in return for a small title and a place to life in the kingdom. The king agreed, indeed how could he refuse such an offer.

For all his renewed hope for the kingdom my grandfather was still an untrusting man. It came to pass that he appointed my father then prince of Hyrule to work with the charismatic Ganondorf to implement this strategy.

The first task was to provide water to the city and farmlands. The rivers were drying fast and the rain never fell. Ganondorf set about developing pipelines and laying them towards the summit of Snowpeak. Although named in the old times for its winter snow and infamous storms the modern snow peak remains barren and dry, totally devoid of life. As the pipelines drew closer Ganondorf began construction of a large tower close to the summit. This was to be the first of the acclaimed Hyrule towers run on minerals form the Goron mines. My father grew curious as to the purpose of these things as the project neared completion. Ganondorf only offered simple placations and assured him that all would become clear upon completion.

The day of completion finally did come and many important people made the journey to the tower to witness the fruits of several months of labor. Sure enough as the tower was activated water started to flow through the pipes. My grandfather was for whatever reason unimpressed with the work that had been done and ordered its demolition. Despite my fathers pleas the King would not allow any further projects like his one to be completed. My father believed that the king then was too old and blinded by outdated tradition and ignorance. He truly believed Hyrule would suffer for it.

No one is sure of how it happened but in the weeks following the activation of the first tower my grandfather died in his sleep making my father the new king of Hyrule. Some said his death was preordained by the gods to make way for the new ideas, others say that it was Lord Ganondorf and the king together conspired to execute him for forestalling their ambition. Either way he was dead now. My father's first order as king was to give Ganondorf all the resources he needed to finish more towers of similar design to save the kingdom and grant him the title of Governor of Eldin. This was so that he could not only supervise the construction of these towers but also the source of the resources in the Goron mines.

To this day there are six towers

The tower on Snowpeak provides water to the kingdom.

The tower on Death Mountain provides a source of heat and light.

The tower in the dry Lake Hylia provides cooling to the City

The tower by the Goron mines supplies power to the rail.

The tower in the Hyrule docks acts as a beacon to the ships at sea.

The tower on the edge of the Lost Woods is an outpost and reserve tower should any other fail.

It was my understanding that as each tower succeeded in providing a necessity to the people the more Ganondorf became a public figure. His deeds had become legendary and his name was spoken with a quiet reverence. The people loved him.

It had been three years since the completion of the fifth tower when a plot was uncovered to destroy the tower in the Goron mines. Lord Ganondorf came to the king with this new and the King became furious. Who would think to destroy something that has provided the land with so much? He ordered for all involved to work in the Goron mines as penance for what they planned to do.

As the years dragged on similar such plots and movements were discovered and they were becoming harder to deal with. The king and Lord Ganondorf argued much on the point of how to deal with this new threat. Eventually it was agreed upon to organize a special guard that would act to find and capture such treasonous people. This guard became known as the inquisitors.

The power of the inquisitors was limited for many years but many people were openly unhappy with their presence. Years went by and the queen, my mother's, health began to fail. Grief stricken, my father withdrew from his duty as king and began to focus his attention to his dying wife. With no king left to run the kingdom the people became more restless and the inquisitors became more aggressive in response dragging off the unsuspecting to work in the mines.

Outraged by the continued violation of privacy the people turned to the governors to keep the inquisitors in check. They took some action but there was no real change to the problem, until the prince, my brother, appealed to the king. It came to pass that he was appointed the head of the inquisitors to make sure they stayed in line.

As it seemed to work, my mother's condition began to worsen. The prince, my brother had been hearing stories of this illness of which she was suffering. He heard rumors that an antidote could be found in a rare plant that grew out in the eastern lands across the ocean. Desperate to try anything the King accepted the prince's request to travel across the ocean to find it. In his absence Ganondorf was appointed head of the inquisitors and they became more aggressive then ever.

As noble as his cause was the prince never did return from that voyage, nobody did. My mother died and my father was stricken by the same illness. This brings you to this very day. With my father's death and Lord Ganondorf the Governor of Eldin, Head of the Inquisition, Regent of Hyrule is in control of Hyrule. Perhaps this was his plan from the start or perhaps it was all just a chance happening with an unfortunate ending.

This is our desperate situation and I beg you for your assistance. Save our people from this menace and restore some form of order to our kingdom.

I am still confined to my chambers and under constant surveillance so you will have to use stealth and cunning to contact me again. I am In the highest room of the fourth tower.

We are all depending on you.

-Princess Zelda


	12. Chapter 12

Inquisitorial log #11407: Hyrule Markets

First hand account of details that might reveal suspicious persons.

Witness:

"It was just today in castle town. Didn't think much of them really, except they did look a little strange. Even that's not so strange these days with all sorts of strange sorts from foreign lands out at the docks arriving by ship. So I suppose I thought they were just a pair that got lost during some sightseeing or something".

Inquisitor:

"Can you describe their appearance?"

Witness:

"Sure I can. The first one was a young lad, not a year over twenty five. He was wearing all green and carrying a sword and shield on his back. He was rather blonde and had brown eyes and really long ears but that's all I remember"

Inquisitor:

"That will be fine for now. What do you remember of the other one?"

Witness:

"The old man was plain scary. Looked like maybe a priest or something. He wore mostly blues and purples and grey. Had this big turban on his head with an eye embroidered on the front. The damn thing was scary to look at but it was better to look at then his two, like demons eyes they were, looking into your soul…"

Inquisitor:

"Please try to focus, what did he look like, his appearance?"

Witness:

"Begging your pardon sir but I don't know. He wore a face mask that covered everything below his eyes and robes covered everything else. I have no idea what he looked like"

Inquisitor:

"Is that everything?"

Witness:

"No sir. After I saw them the first time I swear I saw them once again moving towards the castle they were acting real suspicious like. The old man passed the one in green something but I didn't see what it was. Then the young man in green made his way off to the castle grounds while the old man went to the inn and he sat there without ordering anything"

Inquisitor:

"What happened next, the part you told me about before?"

Witness:

"Well I didn't see this part but I was talking to my wife's cousin Olaf who works in the castle kitchen. He said he saw a young man dressed in green walking through the kitchens. He was going to ask him what he was doing in there but he saw that he was delivering a letter so he gave the boy directions"

Inquisitor:

"Directions to where, exactly, which part of the castle?'

Witness:

"Directions to the royal chambers. He thought the boy was delivering an important letter to the lord regent himself".

Inquisitor:

"That will be all"

Witness:

"That's all? I..I..I did what you asked you know. I followed instructions".

Inquisitor:

"We know you did"

Witness:

"Please sir, p…p…please d…don't send me to the m…mines I have a family here. Please sir"

Inquisitor:

"Peace, Odin. You followed instructions and you are free to go"

Witness:

"Th…Thank you sir, Thank you"

Inquisitor:

"Get out!"

Witness leaves.

Inquisitor:

"Did you hear all that my lord?"

Unknown:

"Yes I did"

Inquisitor:

"Shall I apprehend the suspects?"

Unknown:

"Not at this moment. Wait a while and the right time will present itself"

Inquisitor:

"As you wish Grand Inquisitor"


	13. Chapter 13

Princess Zelda

Do not be alarmed, you can trust this boy.

This was the best means I had for contacting you at present until I can arrange for us to speak in person. I met him traveling through Faron and he seems to be on the same side.

Oddly enough he was on his way to Eldin to rescue two individuals under imprisonment by Ganondorf. Unfortunately for him he had no identification of any kind and so cannot pass through Hyrule city without being picked up by the inquisition.

As our objectives seemed similar enough so I had him bring this letter to you in exchange for his forged identification. If you are reading this he has followed my instructions on how to infiltrate the castle through the kitchens and find you. As eager as I am to speak in person I cannot meet with you when the inquisition is watching my every movement. This is why I recommend we use this young lad as our means of conversing for now.

His name is Link and I have told him almost everything you have told me. He is most eager to help and he will follow your orders until I can arrange for your escape. Until then try to be patient.

Sincerely Agahnim


	14. Chapter 14

Zelda's Third letter to Agahnim

Agahnim

The time is right for me to make my escape. Although I am all but imprisoned here in this castle I still have friends. Sahrasala is one of the senior members of the newly formed regency council and an old friend of my father. They grew up together and he knows many of the unconventional ways in and out of the castle.

Thank you for sending Link to me, he will be instrumental in assisting my escape from Hyrule castle. Tonight before midnight Link is to break curfew and meet me again in my chambers. He can enter the usual way through the kitchens I have arranged for them to be unguarded. We will make use of Sahrasala's knowledge of a particular secret passage to escape.

Agahnim your instruction is to meet us both at the temple of the golden goddesses at one in the morning. Wait until five in the morning, if we do not arrive before then we have been caught and you should try to escape.

I do hope this will work. It largely depends on Link. He will have to act as my body guard through the passages as I know them to be crawling with many unpleasant and dangerous monsters.

I am not sure how you have managed to conceal yourself form the inquisition but I am so glad you have finally come to me. After tonight we can find out a way to break the hold Ganondorf has on this land.

Princess Zelda


	15. Chapter 15

Upon exiting the passageway into the sanctuary Zelda and Link discovered two letters.

Sahrasala's letter to Zelda

My princess, it is I, Sahrasala. I hope this letter finds you and finds you in good health.

Do not be alarmed by the owl who delivered this message to you he is my faithful friend Kaepora Gaebora. He is how I am able to pass messages freely without fear of the inquisition.

By now you must have escaped the tunnels and found your way into the hidden sanctuary, it is a safe place for now but I do not think it will be forever. Do not remain in one place longer then you must, remember everything Impa and I taught you and you will survive. My gratitude goes out to your rescuers. I am indebted to them for what they have done.

Hyrule castle has become alive with whispers of your escape. The castle and grounds remain in lockdown, search parties invade every corner and it will not be long before the search extends out to the city when you are not discovered here. I do not know where you will flee to but I should suggest that you separate from each other. I have a good source that informs me that two people matching the description of your companions came to the attention of the inquisition just yesterday. Surely they will be suspects for what is already being called your kidnapping.

To the two heroes who liberated the princess I present your reward. To Aghanim I give what was promised to you. You will find your package with this letter, take it, hide it and keep it safe. To the young man who I am told accompanied you I have nothing of much value or worth to give you but you will not leave empty handed. I give to you with the permission of Kaepora Gaebora one of his feathers. With it, Kaepora Gaebora will always be able to find you and should you need to talk to me you can use it to call him to you.

Waste no more time here then you must. I am already being summoned to the council chambers to address the issue of your disappearance, I will try to forestall the search as long as I can but it will not be forever. Run, run, run now and don't look back!

Aghanim's letter to Zelda

Princess Zelda

I am sorry that I must leave you at this time but Sahrasala is right, we would be easier to find as a group. I am somewhat torn between separating you and Link and leaving you together so I will compromise. Princess I would ask that you stay with him as far as Eldin and then to give him instruction on how to get to the Goron mines. Do not fear the inquisition as they are looking for me and not Link, I am leading them south away from you. I have left you tickets for the train out to Kakariko town today you should find suitable disguise and board it.

Do not contact me again as it will be too dangerous. Princess, if we never meet again please know that it was truly an honor and a pleasure to serve you.

Aghanim.

p.s. I have already taken my package from Sahrasala so there is no need to look for it.


	16. Chapter 16

To Sahrasala

Oh Sahrasala I am so glad we made it to Eldin! There was so much that could have gone wrong!

There was almost no trouble boarding the train at the station. We wore long cloaks to disguise ourselves and used Aghanim's forged papers to pass the checkpoints.

The train was exciting really. I had only ever seen it from the castle leaving the city and coming back, it was so magnificent up close. Link led me to a corner in the public carriage where we were able to hide for most of the journey.

We were so worried about the guards and the inquisition finding us, we didn't expect what would happen to us. There was a hold up. Bandits on horses hijacked the train and robbed everybody on train. They started at the front end where the first class passengers sit in their booths. We heard them when they were two carriages over, by then all the guards in our carriage had been captured or killed fighting the bandits leaving us defenseless.

Link was the first to act. He left me with the passengers and climbed out the back of the carriage and onto the roof! The passengers were starting to become hysterical so I took charge and told them to remain calm and cooperate. We might lose our money but we would not lose our lives.

Link tells the next part like this. He had climbed onto the roof and worked his way over to the engine. He defeated the two bandits guarding the driver and released him. The driver was grateful to link and told him where the other bandits were likely to be placed on the train. The driver said that they would be increasing their speed to reach Kakariko as soon as possible, where the authorities could deal with the bandits.

Link entered the front carriage and began fighting the bandits pushing them out of first class and down the train. I knew he would succeed when the leader of the bandits and his two lieutenants entered my carriage. Instead of trying to rob us they looked scared and talked about a fierce warrior that was defeating the bandits. I knew it was Link. The leader knew there was only one way to survive and that was to take control of the train again. He left his lieutenants to stop Link and climbed out onto the roof like Link had before.

It wasn't long before Link arrived back on the scene. He was really something to watch fight. I had seen him slay a few monsters in my defense, escaping castle Hyrule but this was something else. He fought the lieutenants with ease and knocked them both out cold. The other passengers and I tied them up and handed them to the guards Link rescued. My only other concern was the bandit leader who had escaped onto the roof. As soon as I told Link he was up on the roof as well chasing him down.

It was a fierce fight, the two fought with their swords on the roof with the train moving at an impossible speed. They were dodging trees and signposts and ducking under a tunnel. It was the most breathtaking fight yet! Eventually Link prevailed and knocked the bandit leader off the roof. I was so relieved we had survived the ordeal.

Arriving at Kakariko Link was thanked by the train driver and conductor as well as the local guard. Everything seemed to be going fine until the inquisition showed up. Apparently news travels faster then the train these days, we saw them in time and we were able to slip away without any fuss but it would have been nice to be able to move with out this constant worry again.

At Kakariko Link and I said our goodbyes and I gave him directions to the Goron mines. It turns out Aghanim was right about us staying together. I will just have to find a way of protecting myself before Aghanim contacts me again. Still I think I am beginning to miss Link already, maybe there is still a way to keep an eye on him.

I will look forward to seeing you soon, or when this is all over. Thank you again for all you have done Sahrasala.

Princess Zelda.


	17. Chapter 17

So it has been brought to my attention that I have been using some names the wrong way,

Instead of going through and correcting them (because that would be boring) I will just try and use the correct spelling from now on i.e. Sahasrala instead of Sahrasala and Agahnim instead of Aghanim.

Sahasrala, there is something you should be made aware of. On the instruction of the Princess Zelda I have followed this boy Link into the Goron mines and found him in confrontation with Ganondorf. There followed a series of revelations that shock me to my core and change the situation in a way I never thought possible. I cannot explain it to you so allow me to recount the details of what I witnessed.

[Link approached Ganondorf cautiously knowing that soon he would turn to meet him]

"How did you reach me boy? Why are you here?"

[pause]

"You freed my seers didn't you, that is alright I have no more need for them. I see, my sister has sent you, I am not surprised then that you were able to make it this far"

[pause]

"You must think me to be a terrible man from what she has told you, evil even. But she knows only one side of the story allow me to show you the whole truth"

[He had projected some sort of vision of what he was saying, I am unsure of how he did it. These are the details of the vision]

In my youth I noticed the change in the skies. The sun been slowing in its cycle and one day seemed to stop altogether. The people were confused, they saw it as an omen of the end of days and panic was widespread. In those days there was drought and famine, many of my family and my people died in that chaos. I vowed that I would find a way to end this plight and restore the land. So I researched everything I could about anything I could. Books and scrolls and legends all held similar clues that led me to one conclusion. It was indeed the end of the world. This was the fabled last day of Hyrule, the prophesied day that was to last a life time and with its sunset end all life. This only hardened my resolve to find a solution, I was determined to find an answer.

I found the legends of the Triforce in my youth while I was researching ancient tomes of my people. The golden power created by the gods and bestowed upon mortals with the power to grant their hearts desire. This was it! The answer I had been looking for was this Triforce, this is what could restore the natural order of Hyrule. As soon as I saw it I knew it was destined to be mine. I spent years looking through dusty old books and mystical scrolls for any hint of its location. Though I did not find out where it was all the while I was building up a great knowledge and experience of magic.

The first clue about the Triforce came to me when I was still a boy, more or less. I learned of a small village which boasted men of incredible strength. I knew it had to be the Triforce of power! The first piece of the puzzle had fallen in place. When I arrived there I found these strong men were all quarry workers and disciples of the goddess Din. Upon investigation of their quarry I found the Triforce of power was indeed there. It had been placed amongst other articles on the shrine to Din the workers used. They had no idea what they had in their possession, so they had no right to keep it.

I took it for myself and slew any who stood in my way. The less witnesses who knew the Triforce had been found again, the better. Imagine it, after all of my searching I had found the Triforce of power in such a place of such disregard. It sickened me to spend any more time there, besides there was the other two pieces of Triforce to search out.

After many years I learned that the Triforce of wisdom was located in castle Hyrule. It would be no easy task for me to obtain it. Gathering my most trusted warriors and my two nieces I set out for Hyrule castle. I knew that for me to gain access to the Triforce I must first gain the trust of the king. Thankfully my years of studying the arcane and mystical arts could be used in a plan to not only gain the Triforce of wisdom but also buy me more time to find the Triforce of courage.

My plan was simple, I would build arcane towers in key locations of Hyrule. These towers would harness ancient magic and seal the natural forces of Hyrule. This would slow the progression of the Sun and hold it in the sky until I could find the whole Triforce but the king would never agree to it. In order to gain the kings trust I changed the design of the towers to use the energy from the sealed forces of Hyrule to benefit the Empire. I could produce water and food and energy all to the benefit of the people, no one would be hungry again.

When I came before the king, he was less then impressed with my appeal to him. The stubborn old goat! I had come to him and offered to freely provide a way to sustain his nation for the next thousand years and he refused me! But all was not lost I found a friend in the crown prince Methanum Arcturus Hyrule II. He spoke to the king on my behalf and in no time we were set the task of building the first tower.

We were such visionaries in those days. The two of us with nothing more then a clear direction for a better Hyrule were unstoppable. In those days he used to tell me that working together we could move the very sun in the sky. Little did he know that I planned to do the very opposite. It was for this reason that I did not reveal the true design of the tower to him, maybe I would one day but it would be when I knew I could trust him.

When the tower was first activated and the water flowed down Snowpeak I felt for sure the king would approve more towers but instead he only refused me again. He shook his head and refused me again. Defeated I turned to my nieces who have a gift for foresight and they told me something they should have told me from the start. That no towers would stand while the King drew breath. My course was clear, Hyrule could not survive with incompetent rulers at its head. I killed the King in his sleep, peacefully as a quiet favor to Methanum who would have wanted it that way. Methanum, he would make a much better king then his fool father.

In the many years that followed King Methanum Arcturus Hyrule was a fair and gentle King. He funded my other towers and my fame throughout Hyrule grew. The towers are also famous though none know of their true purpose.

The tower on Snowpeak seals sky and rain.

The tower on Death Mountain seals the fire in the earth's heart.

The tower in the dry Lake Hylia seals the water in the ground.

The tower by the Goron mines seals the earth and its minerals.

The tower in the Hyrule docks seals the light.

The tower on the edge of the Lost Woods seals the forces of plant life.

Though the towers seal away the natural forces they are able to draw from them an artificial energy. This energy can be harnessed to create things like, water and heat and light. I have provided for the empire have I not? I have almost saved it entirely.

[At this point Link seems drawn in by the story he is listening to every word Ganondorf is saying intently as though he believes him. Ganondorf began to levitate them both to the top of the tower to continue to talk from its summit. I followed them and recorded more of what they said]


	18. Chapter 18

Continuation of the letter from the previous chapter,

[Sahasrala, once I reached the summit I was able to hear the rest of the conversation]

"Young Hylian you seem reasonable so I will go on with my story. Where was I, ah yes It was still in the days before I had completed all of my six towers…"

There was nothing that could stop me any more. Life was good. The people were happy again and I had ensured that there would be no more famine or poverty. All that was left was my Triforce. I had not forgotten all these years the reason I had come to Hyrule was to find the Triforce of wisdom. Between building towers I spent all my free time searching the castle for a clue of its whereabouts but to no avail.

Until one day I noticed the queen differently then I ever had before. There was a necklace she was wearing that I had never seen before, I was compelled to ask her about it. She told me it was a wedding gift from Methanum. It was the traditional gift of the royal family to the new queen and to my astonishment it was the Triforce of wisdom.

She told me that it was the traditional role of the queen to act as the custodian for this artifact and ensure its safety. Usually she wore it under her gown and that I wasn't supposed to see it. Triforce of wisdom indeed, it was wisdom to hide it in plain sight like that.

I remember thinking that I could never take this Triforce from the queen. I had already put a scheme in place for sustaining Hyrule in this state and I had no need for the Triforce any more. I decided then that it was best to keep on the path I was already walking, it was safer that way.

But it did not remain that way. In later days I found myself at odds with the king. In days past we would argue about differences until a compromise was reached but now he was king he would simply overrule me at every turn. He was more of a fool then I realized I began to see more and more of his father in him as time past. I knew the royal family had no more place ruling Hyrule if they no longer had her best interests at heart.

Consulting with my nieces at every turn was essential, they foresaw every threat and benefit that was in front of me as I planned again. The king needed to be replaced and the queen had my Triforce, I would need to be very careful not to get caught. But with my seer nieces I would never get caught.

Before I moved against the king I had to find the last piece of Triforce, the Triforce of courage. My nieces divined that its location was in the Goron mines. I began funneling money into operations there, I told the king there were minerals there that were important to the maintenance of the towers. Although I thought I knew it would take some time to find I had no idea how deep it was buried so I had to increase productivity.

I faked an attack on the tower at the mines and leaked information that it might have been a ranking official that was behind it. This created widespread panic amongst the people who demanded action. The king commissioned the inquisitors the next day to root out all sources of treason. Additionally he began the council of Hyrule made up of governors, dignitaries, advisors and noblemen to advise the king on governing matters. In reality this was so that they could keep a close watch on each other in case one of them was treasonous. For all our differences the king still trusted me and appointed my as head of this council.

To gain control of my Triforce of wisdom I needed the queen dead. I began to poison her slowly as if to make it look like an illness, it was a poison made from desert plants in my homeland so no court physician was able to correctly identify it. The king began to focus all of his attention on his queen and control of the land slowly drifted to the council and control of the council slowly fell under my control with the exception of the prince.

Methanum Arctutus Hyrule III was my next biggest challenge. He, like his father was determine to oppose me at every turn. Having been appointed head of the inquisition he held a very prominent place in the council and proved to be a very loud voice against my actions. To rid myself of him I spread rumors of a holy man in distant Holodrum that could cure any illness. Determined to cure his mother he set off by sea to Holodrum and was never seen again. Surely no one in the royal line of succession was fit to rule Hyrule.

You should be able to guess the rest of the story. I took the Triforce of wisdom from the queen and poisoned the King to ensure the empire would still be under my control. The only thing left was to locate the Triforce of courage located deep under the mines, something that eluded me for a good long time.

[Ganondorf stopped looking out in the distance and faced Link who has his sword and shield drawn]

"That was until today. Today I found my Triforce of courage and the Triforce is complete".

[He held up his right hand and showed Link the completed triangle on it]

"Oh, you though I would spare you if you listened to my story. You were wrong"

[Ganondorf drew a large sword and struck out at Link who was barely able to raise his shield in time. The force of it sent him flying into a pillar]

"You freed my seers, I have no use for them"

[Another blow against Link's shield]

"What bothers me is that you came here to kill me, didn't you? I don't think too highly of your chances though. The only reason I told you my story is because it is already over, there is no need to hide my true purposes anymore. I have the Triforce and with it I will remake Hyrule and become its emperor. I told you my story because it is fitting that you should know why it is that I am going to destroy this world and you with it to make it anew"

[I had to interfere at this point. I was able to grab Link before the final blow struck him and ran with him barely alive out of that place. Ganondorf was unaffected by this development. He remained in at the top of the tower with his Triforce and energy spinning around him.]

I took Link to the only safe place I knew of, the temple of time. He should make a full recovery here. I know it would have been easier to let him die at the hands of Ganondorf but he saved the life of Zelda and I could not let that favor go unrewarded.

I can only assume that because the world is still in tact Ganondorf has not destroyed Hyrule. I imagine that he does not know how to use the power of the Triforce yet but we will have little time before he does. Sahasrala I know this seems grave but we will find a way to stop him, this is my promise to you.

Shiek.


	19. Chapter 19

Princess Zelda

The time is now.

Gannondorf is missing. We have been receiving telegram messages all this morning with reports that Gannondorf cannot be found. This corresponds to information I received from your subordinate Shiek about an incident involving Gannondorf and your rescuer Link. It seems he is becoming more and more involved with this as time goes on. It may even be a good idea to persuade him to join our cause in a more permanent position.

With the information we have everyone who remains loyal to you and your father is making a move to usurp control of the throne during his absence. While this task is arduous, it is mostly political in nature. We have only faced very minor physical resistance so far. Gannondorf's major supporters are only made up of the stupid or the greedy. The stupid don't even realize what is happening and the greedy are moving to support us if they feel they can gain more gold from it.

While we are confident for our success we will require you to return to the castle. After all, you are next in line for the throne and you will need to be crowned Empress of Hyrule to eliminate all control Ganondorf has. With this in mind I implore you to hurry, there may only be a small window of opportunity for this to work. Bring with you all the help you can muster, Shiek, Link and even Agahnim if he can be contacted.

We are doing all we can here and we wait anxiously for your arrival.

Sahasrala.


	20. Chapter 20

Sahasrala

The news you have brought me has begun to lift my otherwise heavy heart. My position at the temple of time was secure enough to have made contact with Agahnim, he should be on his way to Hyrule. Our young friend Link is recovering slowly and it won't be long before he has recovered enough to figtht. Perhaps it would be best if I gave an account of events as they happened.

Link stirred and for the first time in two days was able to move and blink his eyes.

"Easy now, Link. You still have some pretty serious injuries and it will take time for you to recover. If anything it was a miracle you didn't die after what Ganondorf did to you".

He tried to move again, this time reaching out for his sword.

"Don't try to move again, you will only make it worse for yourself. Your sword is broken, split into three pieces with a large crack in the hilt, you won't ever use it again. You are wondering who I am and how you came to be here. I rescued you of course, how else. I am Shiek, protector of Princess Zelda, one day soon she will be Empress of Hyrule and I, her empress' hand"

He made a noise that sounded like laughter and his eyes brightened for a moment.

"That's right, I am confident we will defeat Ganondorf and put the rightful heir on the throne. Even as we are here, things are being put into motion to remove him form his power".

He continued to laugh, even though it was pained and harsh, until he lost consciousness again. Perhaps he overstrained himself.

When he awoke again he was able to manage a little more then before. His first words weren't even really words but a memory. He said he was beginning to remember what had happened to him and more of it came to him while he slept.

It began in a village in South Ordon bright sun in the sky and yet there was darkness approaching. Others in the village trying to run and trying to escape. A young child amongst others remained somewhere in the path of danger, Link runs to her trying to save her but is too late. Enraged, he cries out a challenge to the darkness and rushes towards it only to be stopped.

A hand on his wrist, firm and unyielding denies his revenge. He struggles but cannot break free. Instead he is thrown onto a horse and struck on the back of the head. His consciousness fades as the horse rides on. His last memory as his eyes close is of two figures locked in deadly combat. One is responsible for saving his life, robed in light he approached the other figure emerging slowly from the dark.

That was all the sense I got from the dreaming. He said it was triggered by the seer girls he rescued from Ganondorf. He told me a brief story about being rescued in the desert, with no memories by a Gerudo woman whose daughters were those same seer girls. The dreams are the only connection to his life before being found and he sought out the girls to help restore it. I don't know what to make of it all but it seems too obscure to have been an invention of his imagination. It would seem he has been through quite a remarkable ordeal, I wonder if it seems fair to put him through more?

I decided to tell him everything, If he is going to join us then he might as well know. I told him about the mystery disappearance of Ganondorf after their confrontation at the tower. Then I told him about your movement in the capital to reinstate the rightful heir to the throne. He listened patiently to everything I had to say and with a curt nod of his head he agreed to join us. He believed his debt to the Gerudo woman had been repaid and it was time to move on.

This is wonderful news for us. We have with us now a noble and brave warrior. People of his virtue as seldom encountered these recent days.

I came to ask him if he knew why I brought him to the temple of time. Of course he had no idea, none outside of a select few would. I told him,

"Your fight with Ganondorf broke your sword but your spirit remains strong. I believe you will be a worthy candidate to hold another sword, at least for a short time. The royal family guards many secrets, some of which are known to others who become close to the royal family. There is one secret which I will share with you".

Link listened patiently to what I had to say, he was aware that he was about to be privy to a closely guarded secret of the royal family of Hyrule.

"The temple of time is the last known resting place of the sword of evil's bane. By order of Princess Zelda, I give you permission to claim it".

He blew out all the air he had been holding in. Although he was a somewhat shocked to have been given such an honor, he would not refuse it.

Collecting himself again, he began to march into the vast temple. Once a grand cathedral, the temple of time was now a spectacular ruin. Overgrown with vegetation and white marble turned black with time, the temple was hardly the spectacle it once might have been. Still it held a certain feel to it that still demanded reverence.

This is exactly how I can explain the way Link approached the sword. Reverently.

He never faltered, he only walked softly but surely to the grotto where the sword was held in stone. Grasping it firmly he eased it out effortlessly, I must admit I might have been more anxious then he was. It became more apparent to me as he marched carelessly down to meet with me again. I still don't know how he managed it so easily, I had to tell him the whole truth.

"Link that was no simple feat you just managed. That sword was held in place so that those who weren't of noble virtue couldn't remove it. Surely you were meant to have it".

"You have recovered enough so that you can travel, I think. I won't be going with you but we should meet again soon enough. Take the earliest train you can to Hyrule castle town, we will find you there. Don't delay for too long, there is no telling how long we have before Ganondorf returns"

I left him there with direction to Eldin, he should be able to manage from there. He is still recovering but he is recovering quickly. Soon I will make contact with Agahnim and we shall arrive in Hyrule with in the next day.

I hope your plan works, Sahasrala, this may be the only chance we get.

Shiek


	21. Chapter 21

Nabooru's Diary Day 12

(About the same time as Link is unconscious at the Temple of Time)

It has been nearly a week since I sent the young Hylian into Hyrule. I fear that perhaps the task I set for him was too great. Damn my impulsiveness! He needed more training, what was I thinking sending him into certain death like that!

This will have to wait as more pressing issues have come to light.

Our brief stay at the ruins of our ancestral home seems to be over, at least for some of us. The cursed elders have decided to move on, to continue our exile from this land. This caused some rather large problems for our already troubled tribe.

It was our most heated argument yet, Koume and Kotake took the foreground in a heated argument with me and my supporters about our next course of action. They insisted on moving on and leaving this dead land behind. We argued for some time without reaching a verdict. Those foolish hags! They claim to know what is right for the tribe, they wouldn't know what was right if the answer danced in front of their large noses.

By the time I had sense enough to look around at the tribe I saw a clear divide in our ranks. About half stood at the backs of the Elders while the other half stood to my defense. It was Kotake who voiced it first, stupid woman. She suggested to us that if we couldn't follow the leadership of the elders, then we had no business continuing on with them.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, The Elders were considering banishing us from the tribe! It was a notion that quickly grew in popularity, Koume and the other elders added voice to the idea and soon the whole tribe was shouting again.

Koume and Kotake laid down a clear ultimatum. Those who would follow the elders and tradition would be welcome to continue with them into exile from the dying land. Those who wanted only to cause dissent, yes they actually believe my only intention is to cause dissent! Stupid cows! Those who were content to cause dissent would not be welcome to follow them and would be effectively banished from the Gerudo tribe.

It ended there, many of my supporters ended up following the elders out of the land. I don't blame them, the voice of tradition was louder then that the one shouting from their hearts.

I remain here with those loyal to me, those not blinded to the truth that they were being led by a pack of incompetent old sand worms.

This is strange to me now, stranger then before. I was so used to being a voice of opposition, to have made my influence over a decision took subtlety and manipulation. Now all of a sudden I am thrust into a leadership role, with my people relying solely upon me.

I thought I would be happy when this day came but I am only sadder then before. Sad I no longer have my daughters, sad that I sent an innocent boy to his death but the saddest that my tribe, my people have broken apart. Still, I am no stranger to this kind of pain, my heart broke long ago.


	22. Chapter 22

Nabooru's Diary Day 15

I could hardly believe it! My daughters have returned to me! That young Hylian actually did it. My heart is simply exploding with joy I cannot even manage to write. Its ansderf (indecipherable)

Ok, I will compose myself. Early today they were sighted on the horizon wandering into our midst. I thought them to be a mirage at first. Riders were sent to retrieve them and sure enough my daughters returned with them. This may be one of the happiest days of my life. My beautiful daughters reunited with their old mother at last!

Soon I realized that someone was conspicuously absent from this reunion. Link! The young man who I trained for this very task was missing. I began to fear I had sent him to his death. I questioned my daughters later and they told me that it was indeed Link who had rescued them but he did not stop. They told me he continued upwards in the tower that held him captive and confronted my brother face to face.

No! My first thoughts were that I had killed him. What happiness was in this reunion that I had found my daughters and lost my apprentice?

My daughters calmed me and told me there was more, though they had lost their eyes it had sharply improved their ability to see. Link had survived the confrontation, barely and they assured me that we would meet soon. Ah, I knew he would do it, after all it was I who trained the boy.

I spent the whole day catching up with my daughters, just being around them again put my old soul at peace. The only other point of difficulty was telling them of the division of the Gerudos.

I asked them if they could forgive me for everything, letting them go and everything that followed. Later they only laughed and told me that they had foreseen this entire event. Form the moment of their capture to my venture into Hyrule. When Link had been found in the sand to the moment of their rescue and the drama that unfolded only days ago. They knew I had never given up on them. That almost brought me to the verge of tears. I had to choke them back, a real Gerudo warrior does not show such weakness.

Still I am glad now, so glad I can hardly sleep. I can believe even less that it has all worked out so well, I have my daughters back and Link is due to return. He will be given a hero's welcome, it is just deserved for what he has done for us all.

Since the separation of our people, I feared the worst for us but with the return of my daughters I feel I am alive again. This is the first good news I have had in some time.

I have awakened inside with a new resolve. I will lead what remains of my people, I will ensure our survival and our place in this world. With me as a new leader how can we fail?


	23. Chapter 23

Inquisitorial Log #11570 Hyrule Castle Town

First hand account of details that might reveal suspicious persons.

Inquisitor:

"You claim to have seen a suspicious character this day in Hyrule Castle Town?"

Witness:

"Yes sir, there was a man in town today who just didn't look right. Well it was what he was doing too."

Inquisitor:

"Can you describe this person or his actions?"

Witness:

"Yes sir, He was dressed in mostly blues and some grey, he had face coverings so I knew he had to be up to no good. It was earlier this morning, not two hours ago. He was sneaking towards the castle, I don't think he saw me."

Inquisitor:

"Is that everything?"

Witness:

"No sir, there was another man."

Inquisitor:

"Can you give some detail about this person?"

Witness:

"Not entirely, sir but he was heading in the same direction as the first man. This ones head and face was covered too, with a big turban and scarf, it was all green and purple. He saw me too, this one. Gave me shivers down too my toes, he did. That's when I knew I had to tell someone."

Inquisitor:

"Is that everything then?"

Witness:

"Well there is one other thing."

Inquisitor:

"Tell me."

Witness:

"Well there are rumors in the streets, whispers really. They say that the Lord Regent Ganondorf had disappeared, that he is gone and no one can find him. That's why there is so much going on at the castle, because people don't know what to do with out him."

Inquisitor:

"That is a lie, Ganondorf is alive and well. Don't go listening to such wild rumors and don't dare think about spreading such lies. Get out of here before I send you to the mines!"

Witness leaves.

Inquisitor:

"How long can we keep this up? Pretending like Ganondorf is still here while Sahasrala and his ilk run rampant at the castle?"

Unknown:

"As long as it takes, Ganondorf won't be gone for long if there is a threat to his power. Be patient and he will return"

Inquisitor:

"What should we do about this new information?"

Unknown:

"At the very least be aware the Princess Zelda has returned to Hyrule. Her errand boy Shiekah has returned so she won't be far behind him".

Inquisitor:

"What of the other man described by the witness?"

Unknown:

"He is not to be troubled with, under any circumstances. I will take his information to the Grand Inquisitor, he will pass his judgment on how best to act"

Inquisitor:

"And what of the young Hylian in green who was reported to have accompanied Zelda out of the castle?"

Unknown:

"He is of small consequence, a minor player in this grand game. Be ready when the princess returns, that is when we will have to strike."


	24. Chapter 24

Record of a meeting that took place in the regency council chambers the fourth day after the reported disappearance of Lord Regent Ganondorf.

Entering the chambers first are Sahasrala and Link they appear to be in private conversation. (By imperial decree everything that takes place in the regency council chambers is to be recorded)

Sahasrala guides Link into the chambers with his hand on the youth's shoulder. While Sahasrala is an old man he is capable and mobile, he is not terribly tall but seems bigger with the presence of his faithful owl Kaepora Gaebora on his shoulder. The kindly features of his face brighten when he begins to talk to Link.

"Link, first allow me to say how grateful I am to you for all you have done for Zelda and I. You didn't have to do any of it but you did anyway, I am not at all surprised that you were able to remove the master sword from it cradle"

Link touches the hilt of the blade gingerly.

"Do not worry. The blade is yours until such time as you replace it or you die, that is the code by which the sword exists"

Link smiles at Sahasrala who clasps his shoulder again.

"I am glad you agreed to aid us in this endeavor to restore some order to this dreadful mess we have found ourselves in. Your actions at the Tower in the Goron Mines were heroic at the least but now it seems that our foe has vanished. Ganondorf is gone, there is no doubt about that and as soon as Princess Zelda can be inaugurated we can work to rectify the mistakes of our past."

Sahasrala stops to draw breath and looks Link directly in the eyes.

"Link, while you have been a great help opposing Ganondorf I must ask you. When Zelda becomes Empress of Hyrule, will you continue to stay with us? I will give you a full commission as a member of this court"

Link pauses for a moment and finally nods his head curtly.

"Splendid, splendid my boy. Good men are hard to come by, you were truly a blessing from the Gods when you arrived it would be a shame to lose you. Without you and Agahnim, I am not sure we could have made it this far. I think with this out of the way we can start the final Regency Council meeting, you are encouraged to sit in on this meeting, of course."

Slowly the round chamber begins to fill with council members, Sahasrala stands in the centre waiting to address them. Notable additions to this meeting include young Princess Zelda and the imposing figure of Agahnim. Even with an increased number of people the vacant seat reserved for the Lord Regent remains the focus of attention.

As everyone begins to take their seat the voice of Sahasrala begins to echo throughout the chamber.

"Fellow citizens of Hyrule, I welcome you to what I hope will be the last meeting of this council. As many of you are aware our Lord Regent Ganondorf has been reported missing for nearly four days, without a Regent in place this Empire has no leadership."

An interjection from the council seat of Kakariko

"Sahasrala, wouldn't you agree that this council _is _the leadership of Hyrule?"

Sahasrala continues.

"I thank the council member for his question, however I will disagree. This council was formed with the purpose of advising the Regent of Hyrule during the period of his duty to be the custodian of this Empire. That period was during the incapacitation of the King and before the heir to the throne was deemed to be old enough for the responsibility. He has now failed in his duty and new leadership must be found."

He pauses for the murmurs of the council to subside.

"I propose that the heir to the imperial throne, Princess Zelda is old enough for that responsibility. Her father, the King of Hyrule and Emperor of its further territories is dead, none of you can seem to accept that. The body of the Emperor was kept alive through sorcery and machines but his soul has long since moved on. The princess should have been crowned on the very day he died but it was not to be. I say the time has come now, allow Princess Zelda to stand before you and address you one last time as Princess of Hyrule."

Sahasrala resumes his seat to much applause while Princess Zelda stands to address the council dressed in a formal gown and jewels.

"Fellow citizens of Hyrule, I stand before this council the first and last time as Princess of Hyrule. It is my fondest hope that I can trust that I will have your support and loyalty during my time as Empress of Hyrule."

She pauses to look around at the members, pausing slightly longer on Link and Agahnim.

"It has troubled me deeply that my own country and my own people have been so deeply thrust into turmoil. That while outside forces act to consume us we are troubled by conflict within. Many of you are aware of the approaching darkness at our borders, the impossible shadow that continues to draw slowly closer as we speak and threatens to take everything from us. I say that now is not the time for this unrest it is the time for resolve. We must no longer stand divided but become unified, only together will we be able to weather this storm. I do not ask that you should do any of this for me but for Hyrule. As people of Hyrule it is the duty of us all to uphold it."

She stood to applause from every council member. She resumed her sat while they were still cheering her.

Sahasrala quickly resumed the position on the floor.

"Thank you all for your support, we anticipate the inauguration ceremony tomorrow with great joy in our hearts"

He smiles warmly at the crowd, genuinely happy with the proceedings.

"However, Princess Zelda raises an important point. This Empire is in serious danger. As sure as the sun continues to hang in the sky a great darkness is forcing its way unto our lands."

An interjection from the Goron representative.

"Are you certain of this? The Lord Regent Ganondorf assured us that this phenomenon was likely to pass, that it was of superficial concern at best."

Sahasrala continues.

"No, my friend, I am afraid you are mistaken. It was the previous Lord Regent's prerogative to keep many of us ignorant of the truth, actually of a great many truths. There is indeed a great darkness surrounding this land forcing its way ever closer. It has already engulfed the distant lands of Holodrum and Labrynna. Koridai is overrun and it has taken most of Gamelon. The edge of this calamity has even pushed its way onto the southern most parts of Ordon, it won't be long before it……"

He stops as the council doors slam open and a messenger rushed inside. The members stand and begin to object but Sahasrala silences them with his hand. The messenger speaks:

"HE IS HERE, THE LORD REGENT HAS RETURNED. HE IS KILLING EVERYONE, NO ONE IS SAFE. FLEE".

Screams fill the chambers as council members scramble to run from the ominous approach of Ganondorf. Royal guards escort princess Zelda from the room. Few remain still. Sahasrala has not moved from his position on the floor, looking intently at the open door. Agahnim stands and walks to cover his left flank. The voice of Sahasrala calls out.

"Link, get out of here, take the princess and run. Find a safe place and stay there. When the time is right you will be called upon to return to the place you found that sword. Now, go."

Link draws out his sword and runs after the Princess.

Guards begin to form up at the entrance ready to oppose the approaching menace. They don't last long, before Ganondorf comes into sight they are flung apart as if by a heavy blow. They are unable to get up.

Footsteps are heard becoming louder with each one, until the daunting frame of Ganondorf blocks the light from the entrance.

"You were always a fool, Sahasrala. Imagine thinking that you could oppose me with such a feeble attempt. You are finished."

The owl on his shoulder screeches loudly at the Lord Regent.

"It is you who is finished, Ganondorf. As long as the Princess lives you will never have control over this Empire."

A gloved hand strikes him down as he speaks and the owl takes flight out the window. Agahnim stands silently at his back

"That can soon change, heir or no heir I will still have this Empire and I will soon have the whole world. I am something that you could never dream of. I have found the Triforce, all three pieces and I will have my wish. It is a shame you won't be a witness to any of it. You must die."

A sword pierces Sahasrala through the chest but it is not the Lord Regent who holds it. The handle of the sword is held by Agahnim.

He removes the sword and cleans it on the dead man's robes.

"Well done, Agahnim. I can see I was not mistaken when I appointed you the Grand Inquisitor."

Agahnim bows respectfully and replies.

"My liege, was there any doubt?"

With the castle nearly vacant of living souls the only sounds that can be heard are maniacal laughter floating upward and the nearly silent beating of an owl's wings.


	25. Chapter 25

Nabooru's Diary Day 16

What would I say about today? It wouldn't seem right to write about sadness or happiness. I couldn't write about the fall of Hyrule to evil and the slaughter at the castle. I couldn't write about that pain.

Link came back to me today. He rode in on horseback, barely awake. It was not the hero's welcome I had envisioned for him. I allowed him some respite in my private quarters while he told me everything that had happened to him so far. It was terrible.

I was so hopeful for our success. I don't really understand what went wrong. He had rescued my daughters, confronted my brother, survived the battle and returned to Hyrule to see Zelda put on her father's throne. It didn't work out like that. Somehow my brother had become powerful enough to single handedly storm the castle and seize power with his lieutenant Agahnim the traitor.

Link had escaped but he had been separated form everyone in doing so. He had lost the princess and from what he told me, my brother has Hyrule and the Triforce of legend.

I allowed him some sleep and stayed by his side waiting for him to wake. Why? I wasn't even sure what to say to him when he woke up. He had been beaten, broken and cast aside. I know because I had seen that same look of defeat in my own eyes when I lost my daughters.

It is a terrible thing for a warrior to be beaten but it is worse for the warrior to be defeated. Anyone can be beaten in combat, it's a matter of realizing there will always be someone stronger then one's self. This is what drives a warrior to become stronger. But to be defeated is truly a fate I don't wish on anyone. The difference is in the mind, It is a belief of failure within the person that prevents them from even waking in the morning. He now knows, like I before him what it is like to be totally and utterly defeated.

He woke later on in the day and I took that chance to talk to him right away. I told him that I knew what he was thinking. What is the point of facing up against my brother if he can't hope to beat him? Even if he manages to find a way to defeat the man while he is the master of the Triforce, why even bother when the world is doomed to die.

He didn't even look up at me when I spoke to him. He was so depressed. I took him out to where Samu was playing her lute in the warm air. I asked him if he remembered the tune. Luckily he did, it was the same tune playing when the tribe celebrated his recovery. A look of reminiscing fell across his face, I took that opportunity to try a little heart to heart.

Open handed I slapped him with all the force I could manage. He fell on his back from the force, I might be an old lady but I am still a Gerudo warrior. I shrieked at him,

"How dare you look so glum! You are a warrior and my apprentice, have some pride! When you are beaten stand tall and proclaim loudly to all of Hyrule that you will not rest until you have bested your enemy. Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you until you get some sense into you!"

He scurried away with all the speed he had. It brought an expression of savage delight to my face to see him run. It serves him right for being so stupid. Oh well, he is young and will soon learn.

I found his travelers journal while he was sleeping and looked at where I had written the first verse to a song only some days ago.

The earth will pause fastest before the quake.

The sky will sit calmest before the storm

The light will shine brightest before the dark

Beware beware the illusion of peace

Prepare prepare for the oncoming turmoil

I suppose like this it seems a message of foreboding doom. I needed to finish it, To write the other verse to the song.

The earth will shake hardest before the still

The sky will blow harshest before the subside

The dark will be bleakest before the new dawn

Do not despair the illusion of evil

Rejoice rejoice for the eternal peace

I know he read the last verse of the song because I spied him again much later that night. He had passed out over to the tallest dune in the desert, barely on the horizon. Standing on its peak he turned to face Hyrule and screamed so loud some of the sound even carried on the wind to me. I didn't understand the words but I think the essence of it was something like this.

"All of Hyrule and evil and the approaching darkness hear my voice. You will not stop me! I swear it by all that is sacred I will see justice prevail and good restored to this land. Not one of you will hope to stand in my way. As long as I stand in the light I will prevail!"

While I didn't hear him say anything I can be permitted to twist the truth a little. That phrase is similar enough to an old Gerudo warrior's pledge. Even if it is not exactly what he said I know his heart carries the same feeling. This is my most proud moment as a teacher, to see her pupil surpass her.


	26. Chapter 26

Nabooru's Diary Day 18 part 1

As an old woman of my age it many things that others consider strange and unnatural seem only to me as being of commonplace. It must be a symptom of living a long life. When one has been everywhere and seen everything the idea forms that nothing left in this world will ever shock or surprise. How I was wrong. It started after a two day journey out of the desert with Link to an old temple of time.

A spectacular ruin, I had not seen it for many years. No sooner had we arrived when we were confronted with a young man, a Shiekah to be specific.

"Link, you have a new companion. She seems a little old for you but I try not to judge", the boy was pushing his luck.

"Cantankerous whelp! How dare you insult your elders, implying such things! Even if it was true, he should be lucky to have a beautiful older woman such as myself"

"He would well be lucky to have you as a great grandmother, perhaps and then he could be hopeful that he inherits your looks. Or would that be a fate unimaginable?"

"You are quick with your tongue boy, if you are as swift with your blade you might even be some use"

"If you intend to put me to your uses I would be inclined to use my swift blade upon myself to avoid such an unpleasant outcome"

"Rascal Shiekah! I would force you to eat your words. You could use the nourishment, you look positively feeble and weak".

I would have run my sword through him there for mere cheek if it weren't for a peculiar occurrence, one of many which took place that day. An oddly large owl silently landed upon a tree branch and cleared its throat. Without a word of a lie it cleared its throat, rather loudly I should add. Enough so that all thoughts of violence were replaced with those of curiosity and surprise. Strange though it may seem it was not the strangest occurrence of the day by far.

"It is I, Sahasrahla", the bird proclaimed in a loud voice. This must be the Sahasrahla Link had mentioned to me, although he never did mention he was a bird. After a long moment my confusion was cleared.

"Kaepora Gaebora?"

"Will you all stop gawking at me in that unseemly manner, not only is it rude but it is rather unsettling". It was the Shiekah who spoke to him first.

"Sahasrahla? I can hear your voice, how can it be? You died at the hands of Agahnim."

The owl fluffed its feathers to look as though it was puffing out its breast.

"Indeed I was, Shiek. It was careful planning on my part that brought me before you all today. I had long suspected there were traitors amongst us, so I placed a spell upon myself to have my mind and memories transferred into this body at the moment of my death. It was rather clever if I dare say so".

I had been silent for too long already, "Old bird, are you crazy? Putting your mind in that body, it's not right, you will end up tearing your mind apart".

"Alas I believe you are right, the witch who performed this spell upon me warned as such. But as it has worked fine so far, I have no reason to believe that I should come to further harm. Technically I am Kaepora Gaebora, as the only part of me that is Sahasrahla is his memory, his spirit has passed on".

"Just be careful then, old bird. Now you have a mind you need to be cautious of more then the hunter's bow amongst other things".

The only thing left to worry about was the whereabouts of the Princess Zelda, to which Shiek only replied.

"She is safe, you need not worry about her at this time"

With the introductions finished we turned to the owl Kaepora Gaebora who directed our attention to the spectacular ruin of the temple.

"My friends, we tried our best to restore peace and order to this land but unfortunately we failed. Ganondorf now sits on the throne of Hyrule and has declared himself king. The sun remains motionless and the darkness threatens now more then ever to overcome us. This is why we are here at the temple of time".

We were all silent to wait for his explanation. Each of us dared not to interrupt him.

"Many do not know that this temple is more then it seems. The temple of time is a fixed point in our world, it remains motionless as earth, water and air pass around it as does time. Only by looking to the past can we hope to solve the future, somewhere in the past there lies the key to defeating this new threat. It is up to us to find it".

When the owl finished his talk he flew up to the top of the column supporting the frame of what was once the door. Slowly we followed him, first Link then Shiek and I followed him through the frame. As we did the world began to change around us. The ruined walls began to rebuild as though by magic, the moss growing on the columns withered away and the color restored itself to the patterns on the floor. I realized then that it was not the temple rebuilding itself but the four of us stepping back to a time when the temple was whole. The final tile fell into place on the ceiling and the new wooden doors slammed shut blocking out the last of the light.

Inside there were three glowing lights, one red, one green and the final one was blue. As we approached them they each revealed the shape of the figure bearing them. The lights shone from lamps held by three women. Now perched on the shoulder of Shiek, the owl spoke for us.

"Sages of the temple of time we come to you seeking answers from a time that is not our own for a future that will be covered in darkness".

A voice sounded from the women, I was not sure who spoke as none of them made a sound.

"The answers you seek will be granted to you under one condition. You must pledge that you will use this knowledge to good use, to take what you have learned to restore your troubled time".

"We so swear", the owl answered.

"Very well. The first answer will be found in the first window. It will open to be your looking glass to a time before time. In a time long ago this story was known to only the royal family of Hyrule, now no memory of it remains. You will be the first in generations to hear it".

A window slammed open and a bright light shone inward nearly blinding us to it. Approaching it we looked through to the outside to behold a vast emptiness. This was not the great forest we had come from. Now it was only a great plain of earth with not a thing on it except three tall women clothed in gold silk.

"It is done sisters, there is now substance where there was none, order where there was chaos, light where there was once darkness." The first one spoke to the other two while moving gracefully around the earth. This is my creation which I now bestow upon the two of you". She smiled and danced as her red hair floated around her.

As she danced the ground trembled and shook and mountains rose up from the ground spouting fire and great oceans rained down and drowned the land.

The second woman spoke with a gentle voice but it resonated through out all the turmoil.

"Sister, you have done nothing but create form for the chaos to manipulate. Without order the chaos will overwhelm this form and your creation will have been for nothing. I will decree laws for this place, laws that will hold this place from the grip of chaos and sustain it within itself". With that she started to sing a melody.

The notes of the beautiful melody griped the chaos and held it in place bringing stability to the newly formed land.

"It is done, there is now law by which all things must abide. Nothing from this place will be touched by the chaos so long as they are bound in my law. This is my creation which I now bestow upon you, sister".

The final sister had green hair and moved around the land delicately, making as little contact with the ground as possible.

"Sisters, this is truly wonderful but it is now so still. This is not like the chaos that was once always in motion, this place is still. I will create life to inhabit this place, to move over it and with it. This life will be the heart of this new place". She let down her green hair and plucked a single strand from her head.

She allowed it to fall from the earth and as it did grass and trees sprang forth. Animals began running and birds flying. Even fish could be seen in the ocean.

"Sisters, we shall call this place Hyrule".

The window slammed shut and suddenly we were aware that we were back in the dark temple. The three sages stood before us again only the red lamp had been extinguished. Shiek sighed out all her breath.

"We just witnessed the creation of Hyrule".

"How is that even possible?" I asked. The reply came from The bearer of the extinguished lamp.

"That was my vision to show to you, now another you will have to witness"

A second window opened and as before we peered inside and as before we were drawn into another world.

This was surely the same place that we had just witnessed the creation of Hyrule only now it was different. Hyrule was not the serene place we had witnessed, now it was thrust into turmoil. Dark skies burned and seas boiled. Mountains crumbled and people who were clearly Hylians were set upon by grotesque creatures.

Before us stood a tall man with adorned with gold and scarlet. Upon his head was the crown of Hyrule. He stood opposite the three goddesses from the first vision.

"Fair goddesses, I plead to you to save my people and this land. Arodum has nearly torn Hyrule apart! My warriors are trying to hold off the beasts but even if they do the very land will be torn asunder beneath us. I beg you to help us".

The goddesses spoke with one terrible voice.

"Good King Hyrule. Arodum will no longer have a place in this land with this final creation of ours we will seal him away from this land forever".

There was a great golden light and the darkness was driven away. Beasts died and the air settled while the seas became calm once again. What remained of the Hylians gathered by their king and the goddesses. Between them was only a glowing golden light.

"Good King Hyrule. We have created a seal with our powers to protect this land from Arodum's darkness forever. You will be safe for all of your days".

The bright light dimmed to reveal a great golden triangle.

"This is our golden power, with it we bind Hyrule. With it you will be safe".

The king smiled at the goddesses.

"Thank you fair goddesses. We cannot thank you enough for what you have done".

With a great noise this window slammed shut as well. The only light was from the blue lantern, the other two extinguished.

"Surely this cannot be the truth, it is some false vision made by these sages", Kaepora Gaebora screeched. Sheik also made his feeling clear.

"This is not the story of the creation of Hyrule I am familiar with. There was no great war. Everyone knows the Triforce was created directly after what we saw in the first vision and it was three separate triangles. How do you explain it being one whole piece?"

I even found myself questioning, "Who is this Arodum anyway? We came here to find answers about defeating my brother".

The sage holding the now extinguished green lantern spoke,

"That was my vision that I shared with you, only one now remains".

A third window opened and we were transported through time again. We were in a great castle. In the throne room to be exact. Men lined the walls and in the middle of the room there was the golden triangle from the first vision. A man approached the three goddesses and shouted at them.

"How dare you! You promised my grandfather that this seal would protect Hyrule from Arodum and now he has returned. We are without hope now, you have killed us all".

His voice became quiet as the goddesses let their displeasure become clear.

"Be silent and remember your place, King Hyrule. This is not for you to involve yourself in".

There was a great darkness that descended upon the room and all lights went out except those glowing from the goddesses. A solitary figure emerged and reached out to the goddesses.

"My dearest sisters, you still stand to insult me. This 'Hyrule' is an abhorrent. It must be destroyed.

The goddesses tried to speak back to him.

"Arodum, we beg you not to do this. Hyrule was created in your honor, it was our gift to you"

"Sisters, you saw fit to create without me. You indulged in the joys of creating together while I was away. That it bears no mark of my touch insults me".

"Not at all, brother. Hyrule was given to you as a gift but you chose to insult the gesture by destroying it. We could not allow it".

"Then if you still insult me you will suffer the consequences".

Arodum became the darkness that surrounded everything. The whole castle trembled until we thought it would collapse but then it was still. As the dust settled and the darkness lifted we saw bodies unconscious on the floor and the golden power fractured and cracked.

The goddesses wasted no time in rushing to it. Placing their hands upon it they began to glow brighter and brighter until the golden triangle seemed as though it would remain still.

As they finished their work the king regained consciousness.

"What has happened? The seal it is cracked!"

"Peace, King Hyrule. We are trying to save it"

"Can it be done?" the king's words had only just left his mouth when the triangle shattered into four pieces.

"No, all hope it lost!" he exclaimed.

"Fear not, King Hyrule we have saved you"

"What?"

"The power of Arodum was too strong to remove completely but we have managed to contain it. This piece of the golden power contains his essence with which he tried to destroy this seal. The other three pieces contain the essence of each of us goddesses. The three together will be enough to enforce the seal".

"Fair goddesses, thank you for this gift!"

"There is more to tell, King Hyrule. With this act we have sealed our own powers in each of the three pieces. Unfortunately the seal is not eternal. anyone who becomes the master of our three pieces will have their hearts desire fulfilled, it was an unforeseen side effect".

"But that is wonderful, is it not? The power to grant wishes?"

"Not so much as you think, good King. Each time this happens the seal will weaken and Arodum will be that much closer to taking Hyrule again".

"Then this is terrible. Can you remove this phenomenon?"

"No, good king. You will be entrusted with the safety of this golden power and your family will be the guardians of its secrets. If it is kept safe this land will be kept safe but if it is disturbed this land will feel mortality".

"Fair goddesses, what will become of that fourth piece? What is to become of the vessel of Arodum's power?"

"We will take it away. It is an evil thing that should never come into contact with another mortal again".

With that the vision ended and we were again before the three sages in total darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

Nabooru's Diary Day 18 part 2

In the darkness the three sages spoke and the room lit up as though it was day.

"You know now the truth that was forgotten from Hyrule. You must use it to save this land".

"It is now, isn't it? The Triforce has been used too much and the seal is breaking now" I asked the sages.

"Yes, the seal is breaking and Arodum is approaching in his great darkness. The arcane power of the Hyrule towers is holding him at bay but if he were to gain control of his piece of the golden power he would overwhelm Hyrule in an instant"

Kaepora Gaebora was next to speak.

"How can we hope to stand against a power such as Arodum? We cannot even stand against the power of Ganondorf while he has the Triforce. And what if Ganondorf makes a wish, will Hyrule then fall victim to the wrath of Arodum?"

"Ganondorf cannot make a wish. The golden power of the seal is fading with the ending of the world. There is not enough left to grant his wish". The three sages were silent again. Shiek was next.

"It is you, isn't it? You are the three goddesses from the vision that created Hyrule".

The sages lifted their heads and remove their cloaks to reveal the forms of the three goddesses we had witnessed in the vision. There before us were Din, Nayru and Farore.

"We are indeed"

"Tell us then, fair goddesses, what shall we do to restore this land? We have the heart and you have shown us the past to give us knowledge but we lack the means to defeat our enemies. What are we to do?"

"The power to end this final destruction will be given to the chosen hero. The one known as Link will step forward".

Link was more surprised then any of them when he was summoned forward to meet them. Slowly but with resolve he approached the goddesses and knelt before them.

"Young hero, you proved yourself on many occasions but none more so then when you drew the master sword. It is upon you that the burden of responsibility rests, will you accept".

Link only nodded with a stern expression.

"Then go into the temple and you will find the power you will need to save Hyrule"

Those were the final words of the golden goddesses of Hyrule that we heard. With a great and blinding light they vanished. We were only left with the instructions given to Link and he wasted no time in carrying them out.

He marched further into the catacombs. Later we saw him stagger out clutching at his head, he was having a vision. Link believed us to be monsters of some kind and began to attack us with his master sword. He was reliving the memory of his past and until he finished it he might kill us by mistake. Later he told me how it went:

After hours of fighting off monsters, avoiding traps and solving ancient riddles he found himself at the end of a great hall. Engraved into the wall was a golden bird bearing a downwards facing triangle as did the bottom half of his shield. He approached it and reached out his hand and he was plunged into a darkness that surrounded him.

He awoke in the vision of what was his past. I'm not sure what happened but for whatever reason he found himself reliving that fateful day.

South Ordon and Link was trying frantically to escape. He had seen an approaching storm and raced back to his village to raise the alarm. Everyone was to evacuate, no one who remained would survive it. People are running away as Link now sees what is coming up close. The great wall of darkness is washing over the village, dark beasts emerge from the shadows and tear people apart.

Watching a small child wandering aimlessly towards the dark he began to run in the hope of saving her. He was too late, a beast swooped out of the sky and took her. Enraged Link took up his sword and began slaying the beasts until few remained, only a ghostly figure behind the dark wall. Gripping the sword tightly Link rushed towards the darkness only to be stopped.

A man grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him backwards. Link could not stop, he had just seen those closest to him die and he wanted revenge. He tried again to challenge the darkness only to be stopped once more. This time the man struck Link on the head and threw him onto a horse. As Link's vision began to cloud he realized that the man who had just saved his life was his uncle, his only family. The last thing he did was to scream his name as his uncle challenged the shadowy figure emerging from the darkness.

When Link's vision ended at the same time he regained control of himself and stopped attacking us all. He fell unconscious and we began to examine him.

Upon his hand he bore the mark of an inverted triangle. This power he had touched in the temple was the piece of the golden power that had been touched by Arodum. It was the fourth piece of Triforce.

After a longer examination Kaepora Gaebora came to Shiek and I with a grave result. Link couldn't handle such an evil power upon his good heart and it has split his soul in two. There was no telling what would happen when he woke up, his mad vision could only be one side effect of such a power. What had the goddesses done to curse us with such a power?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Inquisitorial Log 14386 Expiditionary Unit Bordering the Shadow Lands

Inside the dark there was only voices. He did not see others in the darkness but only feel there presence. The taller shadow notices the smaller presences flee before him as he marches steadfast towards his destination. All the denizens of the darkness fear him, all but one. That one is his destination.

Swallowing his own fear of the entity and focusing instead only on what was in his corageous heart he marched on. Feeling the presence of his master in the dark he took a knee and bowed his head for respect,

"Your will, my master"

His entity felt as though it had caught flame as his master began to speak but he dared not to move.

"My loyal servent. Events are stirring in the distant lands, forces that even i have no power over are moving against my grand design. The mortal beings of this world call it destiny".

The servant rose to his feet and looked towards his master, he could not quite see him yet but his vision had been improving, he saw almost a shape with no defined edge. Huge.

"These events, my master, where do they transpire"

"Hyrule, our final destination. The anchor of the power of the sisters has been united and activated"

"The triforce, my master. The power to grant the hearts desire. Will it present a problem?

The great presence stirred and the shadows swirlled among themselves with cyclonic force.

"No, it is not enough now. There is more at work here. Another anchor of the power of the gods has been found. It betrays this force of destiny to be working against us".

Eager to please the servent begged for an opportunity to apease his master.

"Master, What would you have me do?"

"Nothing, Not yet. This force of destiny is not of my being, i do not yet understand its nature yet but it will soon become clear to me. However I do know this fourth anchor to this world will need to come into my posession it is not safe on the side of light"'

"Master, why is it not safe? What god does this anchor link to this world"

The great shadow remained silent.

"Master! Who does this anchor represent here?"

The gargantuan presence relinquished his grip on the servant and for the first time the servant felt the fire lift from his essence as he spoke.

"Me"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Nabooru's diary: day 19

Extra-ordinary events seem to have become my life in recent days. Never mind an encounter with the three goddesses of Hyrule but to have been given knowledge of the creation and the origins of the triforce is almost unbelieveable. It seems as though this life we have been living, that all people have been living, was nothing but an illusion. This world is nothing but a divine vision to blind us to the real forces at work, the goddesses and their counterpart god Arodum.

This divine evil, this Arodum who even now seeks to destroy this world and who's power now remains dormant within my former pupil, Link. Silence seems to be his comfort for now, he always was a quiet one but after the incident at the temple Link has not said a word. What distresses me more is the effect this power will have on the otherwise pure hearted Link. We travel now to my home, to my daughters who might be able to help him with their magic. I hope we will arrive soon, an incident that occoured today has revealed the beginings of an undoing of his spirit.

We were acousted by a gang of bandits from the region we were travelling through. Naturally thisgs were going to be interesting.

The leader approached us and demanded we surrender our goods, or surrender our lives.

"Turn over your valuables, you will be spared unless you intend to resist"

It was too much for Shiek.

"Don't be riddiculous, of course we intend to resist".

Striking at the leader first our band of warriors was able to quickly dispatch the gang, we thought victory was assured. It seemed that somewhere in the confusion Link found himself face to face with the bandit leader. no blows were exchanged at first. The bandit simply advanced on his prey and Link remained rooted to the earth. I'm not sure why exactly the bandit stopped in the end, all that I know was that when Link raised his eyes to meet his attacker, he was not quite himself. There was an ominous look in his eyes and he seemed to cast a long shadow in all directions from him. Whatever it was it paralyzed the bandit and I ran my blade through his murderous heart.

When all was over Link resumed his quiet demenour. None of us asked him what had happened. Maybe we were sure he wouldn't answer, perhaps it was that we thought it best not to pester him. I knew the truth was that we just didn't want to know the answer.

Something dark was growing inside him and it scared us.

Later Kaepora Gaebora confronted me.

"Nabooru, this boy, you have known his company longer then myself. I am not sure it was right to use him the way we have been. We saw a strong able body with a good heart and great kindness. We enlisted him to our aid when we had need of a champion. He has taken on our burdens as his own and even though he has suffered a great defeat, still stood willingly by our side. That he was able to claim the master sword and was chosen by the goddesses leaves no doubt, this his destiny. I still ask you, was it right?"

I listened closely to the owl's words and they rang all too true in my mind. We had been using him, to start with. Link still had inherited a powerful destiny. Then it occoured to me why.

"In the short time I have known him I have come to know his heart. You are right, he has a good heart and great kindness. This is why there is no doubt that if he became aware of the circuimstances by other means, he would be compelled to help anyway. It is the way he is. It is also why he has inherited this great destiny. He was a perfect candidate for the goddesses."

The owl cocked his head repeatedly, once even upside down before replying.

"I hope your daughters can help his state of mind. Although he has a destiny, destiny is always in motion. Link is not assured of his victory, should he fail it will pass to another"

"I know, and i fear for him"

"He has potential but do you believe he can succeed in this task"

I pondered on this as well, untill this moment i had always thought the reason the goddesses had chosen him was because he had every chance of triumph. So I considered Link for a moment.

"I believe that Link would never quit once he has set out to achieve. From what I can tell Link does not see the arduos task, he only sees the victory and how every step brings him closer to it. I do not know if he can succeed but i know that he will try untill he does or untill he is dead"

"I think perhaps you are right. At this point untill it can be determined what sort of damage has been done to him all we can do is believe in him. I thought perhaps you would do this but it helps to know."

The owl took flight again and scouted out the path for us, since the bandit attack he had taken to scoping out the path ahead. Looking back to Link being led along by Shiek I remembered the words of the owl. It was my fault as well that Link had ever gotten involved, I would endeavor to help him out in any way i could manage.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Nabooru's Diary: Day 21

It is so strange how one can change in three weeks. Three weeks since my people began a journey into the unknown. Then I was a scorned old woman almost ready to die who's only hope was to provide a future for her people. That and fight with the elders.

Now it seens I have been swept up in this struggle for Hyrule and the future of the entire land. It must have been Link, I have grown very fond of him. All this adventure, it makes me feel young again. I like it.

Home again, safe or at least the feeling of beign safe.

As soon as we arrived in the Gerudo settlement Link was taken before my daughters who wasted no time entering his mind.

This is a record of what they witnessed.

An endless darkness extended in all directions, the only light come from a doorway before Link, blinding him. The sisters stood resolute astride the gateway beckoning him to proceed.

"Link, you once helped us from a dire situation, now we can repay you in kind"

Yasmera motioned towards the glowing door of light.

"Inside lies the power within you. Beware, it is powerful and you have already begun to see it's danger. It affects you in ways we do not fully understand yet."

Yasmine reached out to him.

"Link understand that we have seperated it from your spirit, for now. You can walk away and choose to never see it again. We will seal it within another part of your form and it will never trouble you for as long as you live. However..."

Yasmine continued,

"However you cannot use it that way. The other option is to step forward into this light and claim it as your own. You can choose to step forward and see this power for what it is but do not expect it to be docile. If you try to claim this power it will try to end you, it may very well succeed. Knowing this, knowing you can walk away and never have anything to do with any of this. Will you still step forth?"

Link bowed his head almost reluctantly and by the time he held it high again he was walking steadfast into the gate.

Once inside he witnessed the vision of what his mind was experiencing. He stood in the sky with the immobile sun shining upwards from far below his feet while the wide expance of Hyrule dominated the sky. He could see everything in the land, as well as the darkness that surrounded it and he became afraid. Knowing it was the domain of the rebel god Arodum. A solitary figure stood on the clouds with him and spoke in a powerful voice.

"Link, do not wonder what this place is. It is you, your mind inside."

A puzzled expression crossed his face.

"I am not the dark power within you that shares this place with me. It has not chosen to reveal itself yet. What you need to know is that if you don't focus you will die."

The darkness around Hyrule began to close in on the land.

"Who am I? It surprises me that you do not know, you could easily have listened, instead you chose not to. You need to be more concerned about where you are, how is it that while the darkness swallows everything you can remain stationary and unfeeling in the sky."

Instantly Link began to fall upward to the ground. Strange enough as it was. As he fell the darkness consumed the land in its entirety and reached out to swallow Link.

The figure followed Link's fall in his own controlled decent.

"The dark power, it has sensed your presence here and is trying to kill you. I will not allow this!"

Link was suddenly transported to a different part of his mind again, the day it all started for him. That tragic event in his village in South Ordon. the figure stood before him once more.

"You are curious as to why you are still alive. The dark spirit inside you is still trying to kill you but I have blocked its entry to this place, it will soon find a way and collapse it as well. You need to conquer this place first to be strong enough, If you fail I will kill you myself."

With those words the figure dissappeared and Link watched the memory unfold. Living the day just as it had happened weeks ago. Demons vile and unnatural set themselves upon the villagers and they ran in terror. Men, women, children, all of them cut down. One form stood courageously, Link's uncle. He cut them all down swiftly and Link watched on as the same shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. This demon was the shape of a man and just as tall, with a blade of pure darkness. His cast shadow rather then moving with his form, would stain the ground black where it fell.

Silently this demon and his uncle locked blades and duelled ferociuosly. It would seem matched but Link could see the truth. His uncle was tiring quickly from the force of the blows. It was over when his head was cut cleanly off his shoulders.

Link sank to his knees, distraught, his uncle was dead.

The figure turned his attention to Link. Untill then he had believed it to be another revisit to his memories of the past but it was more. This was real now.

Link raised the master sword in his arms and stood to his feet, resolved to take his revenge but still fearful.

The demon swung his dark blade and cleft the master sword in two pieces, knocking Link onto his back.

Looking up Link saw the blades had been somehow swapped, Link held the broken shadow blade while the demon held the complete master sword. Only it wasn't the demon, it was the figure from the clouds.

"Clearly you are not fit to claim my power, I will have to kill you myself"

Thrusting forward the blade entered Link's chest. He was going to die.

NO! No Link thought. This was his mind, he controlled this world. Link grasped the sword with his two hands and pulled it further into himself. Before he blinked he found it had moved out of his chest and he held the hilt once more.

"It seems I was wrong about you Link, you are starting to learn"

It wasn't enough, Link rushed forward and struck down with all the force he could manage. when the dust settled and he looked upward the figure had stopped the master sword with a single finger.

"Do you understand now, Link? Do you understand what my power is?"

No, it just couldn't be possible.

"It's very possible Link, I am the power of the Master Sword. I surrender myself to you untill you choose to relinquish or you die, those are the rules"

The world was different again, they were again standing on the clouds with the world turned upside down around them.

"The dark power will not bother you for now. It knows you have mastered my power now and is still too weak to challenge the two of us but there will come a time you must face it. Untill then Link, you are free from this place. Awaken, know my power and use it"

In the tent all of us had gathered to see Link being attended by my daughters, he was unconcious on the floor and his eyes moved rapidly. He had been under the spell for four hours when his eyes snapped open. the Master Sword at his side began to glow white and Link grasped it with his free hands. We may have been too stunned to notice what was happening, Kaepora Gaebora was not.

"We need to leave, you should all run!"

"What? Is he cured?"

Yasmera spoke

"He has awakened a power within himself but I don't think he knows how to control it yet!"

Eyes widened as people realised. It was a cloud of dust and feathers as people scrambled over Kaepora Gaebora to get out. Shiek scooped him up in his arms as he ran out last.

A sound of a sharp blade swinging echoed through the desert sands. The sound of the tearing tent fabric was heard but it was more then that, it sounded as though the very air had been torn by the blow. When everything settled Link watched blankly at the space in front of him, as did we all.

Where he had swung the sword there ws now a great crater long and wide in the sands. Whatever power he had awakened, it was dangerous.

Yasmine and Yasmera put us at ease.

"Peace, mother. Link has taken control of himself and in doing so has awakened his greatest weapon. This is the power of the master sword."

It was something I could never have predicted. Link, my boy, you are one scary Hylian.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Nabooru's diary: day 19 continued

Something I could never have predicted. The master sword has a soul. And why not? It has such a power, the sword of evil's bane. It facinates me, I wonder if the sword bas created with this soul or if it developed one after centuries of fighting evil? I suppose it doesn't matter. I had long wondered what it was about this sword that made it so powerful, now I know.

Now this power, this soul, is very much alive and has allied itself with Link. It is something that is giving me the chills. Link's determination coupled with this sword's raw power could be just what Hyrule needs. For the first time since this all began, since I found out what we were fighting against, since I realised the odds of success, I finally feel as though we have a chance to win through.

In the aftermath of Link's awakening Shiek approached us with a package, sealed with the royal crest. A letter from the Princess.

"Link, I've held onto this for a few day's now. Its a letter I recieved from Princess Zelda after I wrote to her about the events at the temple of time."

Tearing open the seal Shiek reached inside and removed four letters.

"Its instructions from the princess. Halfway our original plan and half of another with the new information we picked up".

I snorted under my breath, mail service was fast these days.

Kaepora Geabora, stunningly, was able to finish his much faster then the rest of us.

"Of course, the contingency plan! It was suppossed to be a longshot plan to depose of Ganondorf if we couldn't do things legitamitley".

I read Link's note later:

Link,

I hope this letter finds you better then the way Shiek's described. With luck you will be well enough to continue this quest to free Hyrule. It was always our wish to act within the confines of the law but it seems circuimstance is against us. This entails portions of our original contingency to dispose of Ganondorf.

Our plan is simple. We are going to destroy the arcane towers of Hyrule. These represent Ganondorf's power base here but we now know they also affect the approaching front of darkness. The same darkness that we know to be born of this rebel god Arodum. Nobody knows anything about him really, that is why I have issued seperatd orders to Shiek. While you focus on fighting Ganondorf, Shiek will find as much as he can about Arodum for something we can use against him.

Ganondorf, as we know, has become powerful. I won't dance around the issue. We need to draw him out and kill him. The lord regent has always been one to be in control of his situation, we need to upend his world. To draw him out, we should break his control

Your first task is to travel to Death Mountian, there you will meet with one of my contacts. You will be supplied with the means of destroying the Towers.

I won't write any more then this, you know what needs to be done.

Link, while I know the dangers are great, try to stay alive.

Princess Zelda

What an interesting read. After all these years there would be some hell to pay from my brother.

"Everyone knows what to do then?" Keapora Gaebora asked the gathered people.

"Yes", from Shiek.

"Don't worry about me, bird", I answered.

A short nod from Link sealed the deal.

"Good. We will each travel alone, achieve our own objective and when the time is right I will find you. Alive, I might add, I don't want any more martyrs to the cause just yet. To all of you good luck and good hunting".

Not much more was said after that. After farewells were said, my companions seperated and each left on their own accord.

It was a quick goodbye for my daughters and again I was on my way. To battle, to victory...

...Or death.


End file.
